Become Your True Self
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: As a baby Fine was raised as a boy when she was actually a girl. She wore a blue wig and aquamarine eyes for the sake of her kingdom. One day on Rein and hers 16th birthday, someone caught her eye and his as well. He found out her identity, but became very close to Fine. They slowly become in love with each other. Will he be able to help her become her true self? Shade x Fine ENJOY
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elsa looks at her baby daughter. Her face filled with sarrow.

"Your highness?" Camelot said.

Elsa looks at Camelot. "Camelot... I don't know what to do. They're suppose to be twins, but they have different hair and eye color. I wanted them both to have Truth's hair and eye color. Only one does. The other inherited my genes. And not only that they're both girls. One should've been a boy. Has god punished me? Is this my punishment for being stubborn?" Elsa said. "Now she'll have to suffer! I can't allow that!"

Camelot doesn't say anything.

Truth comes in. "Elsa I have a plan!" He said.

"What is it!?" Elsa said standing up.

"But I don't know if you'll like it." Elsa just stares at Truth. "We'll give her a blue wig and aquamarine contacts! We'll dress her up as a boy!"

"Why?!"

"It's the only way for the sake of the kingdom. Camelot will teach her how to be a prince in the day, but at night she'll teach her how to be a girl!"

"So she'll still be a girl, but in public she'll be a boy."

"Exactly!"

"But that's what I'm afraid of! If she's expose in public then we'll be hunted down! And not only that...the princess always gets what she wants."

"We'll give them love equally. I promise.

"Ok. But I don't want her to got out in the public till she turns 6. Cause she's gonna be old enough for the citizens to believe she's a boy."

"I understand." They look at their daughters. "Have you named them yet?"

"The older twin is Rein and the younger twin is Fine."

"Isn't Fine a bit girly?"

"That name can go either way!"

"Right..."

Fine opens her eyes and looks at her parents. She smiles and cooes. Truth picks her up.

"Shall we get started with the lessons? Camelot." He said.

Camelot nods and takes Fine out of his arms. She walks out the room with Fine. Fine looks at her parents. She tries to reach to them, but failed.

Elsa couldn't bare look at her daughter so she hugs Truth. He looked at Fine as she left the room. The door closes.

Rein opens her eyes and notices her twin wasn't there. She starts to cry.

They heard her and Elsa picks Rein up.

"Sh...it's okay. She'll come back." Elsa said. Rein stopped crying. Rein looks at her father and smiles brightly.

Truth looks at his daughter and smiles sadly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**6 years later**

"Fine I'm sorry, but you need to wear a wig and contacts!" Camelot said.

"And I said I don't wanna!" Fine wined. She runs off. "I'd rather wear this prince outfit than wear a wig and contacts!"

"Fine!" Someone grabs her from behind the collar. Fine looks up and sees her father. "You have to! It's for the sake of this kingdom!" He said.

"But-"

"You already know the steps about being a boys and being a prince! So please! Wear the wing and contacts."

Fine had no combat. "Fine then. Can you let go of me, please." Truth lets go ands Fine walks back to Camelot without looking back at her father.

Camelot puts on the blue boy wig and the aquamarine eyes to Fine. Now she looked exactly like Rein, but a boy version.

"Remember. Don't wipe your eyes." Camelot said strictly.

"Yes ma'am." Fine said.

"Now when you're in public remember to use your boy voice!"

"I know! Now can I go! Rein is waiting for me!"

"Okay."

Fine runs off. She runs past her parents without looking at them. They looked at her as she past them.

They looked at her till she was far from them.

"She hates us." Elsa said. Truth looks at Elsa. He couldn't disagree with her. Fine hates her parents for making such a promise to the citizens. Twins, daughter and son with blue hair and aquamarine eyes.

Meanwhile Fine runs to the garden where Rein is at. She makes it and bows at Rein.

"Geez Fine! Making a girl wait is unprincelike!" Rein joked.

"Look who's talking. It's unprincesslike for a girl not to bow back." Fine joked.

"Touché."

They both laugh. They sit down and have some juice Lulu prepared for them.

"You look like a boy version of me." Rein said.

"That's the point! I have to look like the boy verison you!" Fine said.

"I know! But it's weird. I just want my younger twin sister with her original hair and eye color!"

"I know, but it's for the sake of the kingdom."

"True. It's weird."

"Weird?"

"I'm the older twin and I know less, while you're the younger twin and you're already experiencing adulthood. All I can do is watch and support you! I feel totally useless!"

Fine pats her sister. "It's alright! As long as big sister stays by my side I'll be fine! That's my name after all!"

"If you say so..."

They continue to smile at each other and drinking their juice.

"Ok! Changing subject! Are you excited to visit the town with me, Fine?"

Fine looks up and smiles. "Of course I am! Tell me, Rein. You've been there before haven't you? What does it look like?"

"It's so lively! And not only that they're waiting to see my twin _brother_."

"I actually want to see the citizens as well! Oh! And you've visit kingdoms too! What's that like?"

"It's amazing! They're so many places I want you to see with me! Just thinking about it makes me so happy!"

"I can't wait!"

"I know!" Rein shrieks.

Fine sweatdrops.

Camelot clears her throat. The twins look at Camelot. "I believe you'll have to wait. Right now your parents called you." She said.

"Our parents?" The twins look at each other. They walk to the throne room. We they got to the door the guards opened it and they enters. They bow. "You wanted to see us? Mother, father." They said.

"Of course. Since Fine is now able to leave the palace, she has to go to every kingdom to introduce herself." Truth said.

"And how long will that take?" Rein asks.

"A week or 2." Elsa said.

"That's too long! I wanted to show her all around the kingdom! That's not fair!" Rein complained. Fine puts her hand on Rein's should.

"It's alright. Beside, that means we can visit each kingdom together! We may even make friends on the way!" Fine said.

"That's true!" Rein looks at her parents. "We'll be going now!" They both run out of the throne room.

"And off they go." Truth said.

"Yup. But we forgot to tell them that once Fine returns she'll have to study twice as hard. We have to prepare everything till their 16th birthday." Elsa said.

"And also when they return Fine will have to introduce herself to the whole kingdom. One by one."

"She has a lot of work ahead of her."

"Why did we promise something like this? Why did Xavier leave again?"

"Don't you remember? He's on a 16 year trip."

"What for again?"

"He's training to be the worlds map. He was the one who refused to be heir. And besides...he hates this place as much as Fine hates us."

"I know, but it wasn't necessary to send him when he was only 3 1/2."

"He decided that himself."

"Well yeah, he was a baby still..."

They stop talking and sat there quietly.

Rein and Fine went to other kingdoms and Fine introduced herself to every king and queen. Weeks passed and they returned to their palace. Plans went as proceed. Fine introduced herself to the kingdom one by one, it lasted 2 months. When she finished it was straight to tutoring. The twins barely see each other which caused them to separate.

Years passed. Fine always tried to run away, but failed. She became princelike when she was surrounded by others, and unprincelike when she's not.

Rein changed as well. She would leave the palace from time to time, just to visit her friends. The princes and princesses.

The more they are apart, the more they shattered.

Fine and Rein...became distant twins.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**16th Birthday**

The twins finally turned 16 and all the kingdoms decided to celebrate with them.

All the princes and princesses were on the same balloon.

"I wondered how much Rein matured. We haven't seen her in 3 months!" Lione said.

"I bet she's still unprincesslike." Altezza said.

"Hey! Remember she mentioned she had a twin brother?" Mirlo said.

"Yeah she did! I wonder if we'll meet him!" Sophie said. The 11 seed princesses agreed.

"If we do, I'd like to know if he likes adventures!" Tio said.

"Rein said he rarely leaves the palace." Auler said.

"I wonder why?" Solo said.

They all think.

"Maybe...it's because he works hard every day at the palace that he can't abandon his duties?" Bright said.

"At least one twin gets it." Shade sighs.

They all agree.

"I wonder what kind of person he is?" Milky said.

"What was his name again?" Narlo said.

"I think it was...Fine?"

"Doesn't that sound girly?"

"It doesn't matter if it's girly or not!"

"Milky has a point." Shade said.

The balloon lands. They all look out the window and see Rein waving at them.

"It's Rein!" Milky said happily.

They all exit the balloon.

Rein runs up to them. "I'm so glad you're here! I've always wanted you to visit my palace!" She said cheerfully.

"Ahem!" Camelot said from out of nowhere. "Princess Rein. Introduce yourself properly!" She said. Rein looks back with an awkward smile.

Rein turned to her friends and bowed. "Hello everyone. It's been a while."

They all bow as well. "Hello Rein. It has been a while."

"Now, I'm gonna go check on the prince. He recently ran away from me." Camelot said while bowing. She leaves.

"I guess they're not that different after all." Altezza said. They all nodded.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rein said.

Bright steps up. "We all were talking about what kind of person your brother is?" He said.

"Oh...well to be honest I barely see him. He's always working, studying, and doing errands to all the kingdoms. But I'll be able to see him today at our birthday! I'm so happy we'll finally celebrate together!" She said. "Shall we go?" Rein leads the way.

"So you don't hang out with your brother?" Sophie asks.

"Well we use to when we were little, but now not anymore." Rein replied with a sad sigh.

Rein sees Lulu. It looked like she lost something.

"Lulu? What's wrong?" Rein asks.

Lulu looks up at the princess and bows. "I lost my lucky bracelet! I can't find it anywhere!" She said.

"Could that bracelet be the one my brother made you?" Lulu nods.

"I don't know what he'll do if he finds out I lost it! He worked hard to make that bracelet and I lost it! What should I do?!"

"Don't worry! I'll help!"

Altezza goes in front of Rein. "We can't!" She scolded. "We have to go to the ballroom!"

"But..." Rein looks at Lulu.

"I'll find it! Please go, I don't want you to be late for your own party!" She said, forcing a smile.

"If you say so. Well I hope you find your bracelet!" They all start walking.

Lulu turns to them. "Before you go, I have something important to tell you!" She said.

Rein turned back curiously. "What is it?" She said as she tilted her head.

"Your brother asked me to tell you that he has a present for you! And that he can't wait to talk to you again, big sister."

Rein's face brightened. "Really?! I can't wait! Come on everyone!" Rein runs to the ballroom.

"Hey! It's unprincesslike to run!" Altezza said after Rein.

"But you're running as well!" The 11 seed princesses said.

They all ran after them.

Meanwhile Fine walks through the halls. Fine stops and looks at the ground.

"What the?" She kneels down and picks up a bracelet. Purple pearls, two purple diamonds, and a 'L' letter. "This is Lulu's. She must be worried sick about it."

"Prince Fine!" Fine jumps and turns around. One of the guards was standing right there. "I found you! Where are you going?" He said.

"I'm going to the ballroom. Rein's probably there by now, so I'm going there now." Fine replied.

"I see. Then please hurry. Camelot is very angry."

"She is? Not a surpise. I only left her because she was too bossy. Anyway please don't tell her I said that."

"Don't worry. I won't"

Fine smiles and continues to walk. Her smiles fades as she was farther away. _'Why does today feel so...how do I put it? Happy?' _She thought. She enters the ballroom and everyone bows. She walks up the stairs and stands next to her fathers chair, where she's suppose to stand.

"You're early. Did something happened?" Truth asks.

"Nothing happens around here. I'm only early because if I'm not here, Camelot may end up in the hospital. I don't don't want that to happened." Fine answered while looking at the crowd.

"True." Truth looks at the crowd as well.

_'Where's Rein?' _Fine thought. Her eyes search for her sister.

"I'm sorry am I late?" Rein said coming up the steps.

"No you're just in time!" Elsa said. Rein stands next to her mother's chair. The twins look at each other and smile.

Truth and Elsa stand up. "Thank you for coming everyone! Now I'd like to introduce my children! My older twin daughter, Princess Rein!" Rein steps up and the crowd cheers. Including the princes and princesses. "My younger twin son, Prince Fine!" Fine steps up the crowd cheers a little louder. "Lets celebrate their 16th birthday! Together!" Claps everywhere.

Rein walks up to Fine. "Fine! Come I want to introduce you to my friends!" She said.

Fine smiles. "Alright then. Lead the way." They both walk down the stairs.

"Everyone, this is my twin brother, Fine." Rein said happily.

Fine bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you all." She looks up and smiles. "I hope we'll all become best friends!"

"Same to you." They said.

"At least one has manners." Altezza said.

Fine clears her throat. "It's unprincesslike to talk behind peoples back. Princess Altezza from the Jewelry Kingdom."

She jumped. "How do you know my name?!"

"I go to every kingdom. So I know all your names. It's important for a prince to know names. Especially subjects."

"So are you adventurious!" Tio said.

"Something like that. But I only visit the queens and kings for important matters."

_'No wonder we don't see our parents once a week.' _They all thought.

Shade looks at Fine. _'Something's odd about Fine.' _He thought.

Fine knows he's staring at her, so she turns to him. Their eyes locked. Shade walks up to Fine. "Aren't you a bit short?" He said.

"What do you mean?" Fine said.

"You're the same size as Rein. Shouldn't you be a little taller?"

"I can't. If I grow, Rein grows. My sister wouldn't be beautiful if she's tall."

"Oh Fine." Rein sighs.

"Is it wrong for a brother to worry about his sister?"

"Well no. I'm the older twin! I should be worried about you!"

You're too kind, big sister."

Rein blushes. She pats Fine's back. "Oh Fine! You're too kind!"

They all sweat drop.

"Prince Fine!" Lulu yelled out.

"Lulu?" Fine notices how dirty she looked. Her outfit was ruined and she had dirt on her face. "Lulu you're a mess! Here let me clean off the dirt off of you!" Fine takes out her handkerchief and cleans Lulu's face. Then she notices her eyes were swollen. "Were you crying?"

"Um...well..." Lulu started to say.

"Hold up! I know what happened!" Rein drags Lulu away from Fine. She runs outside while the others follow. Shade just walks.

"You're calm." Fine said.

"You as well." Shade said.

"Well...usually when I go to kingdoms I bump in people in need. So I'm use to it."

"Same here."

They start walking together to where the others are at.

"Prince Shade. You've know my sister for a couple years now, right?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"I envy my sister. She's able to leave the palace as she pleases, but I can't. I leave when there's a meeting to attend to. I'm like a bird trapped in a cage, left behind, keeping a secret that is kept inside till it dies. While my sister is a free bird, making friends along the way, always telling people how she feels." Fine looks at Shade who is staring at her. "That is what I envy about my sister. Just don't tell her that I said that okay?" She smiles.

"Alright then. I won't tell." Shade smiles.

Fine blushes a bit and looks away quickly. _'What the hell?! Why do I feel this way?!'_ She thought.

"Prince Fine!" Lulu said while running towards Fine. "I have something important to tell you!"

"Oh? What is it?" Fine said.

"Um...well...I..." She looks down and tears start to come out.

"Lulu don't tell him! We'll find it!" Rein said running to Lulu. '_Does she mean...the bracelet?' _Fine thought.

Lulu looks up at Fine. "I lost the bracelet you made me! I'm so so sorry!" Fine didn't show any reaction, but stay perfectly calm. _'I knew it.' _Lulu looks up at Fine waiting for her response. "Aren't you angry?"

Shade, Rein, and the others look at Fine waiting for her response. Fine sighs. "No I'm not angry." She finally said.

"Eh?!" They all said, including Shade.

"Why?! Didn't you say that you work 2 days on that bracelet?!" Lulu said.

"I did. So what?"

"So what?! You worked hard on the bracelet for my birthday present! How can you say that?!"

"Yeah Fine! Why?!"

She puts her hand in her pocket. She takes out Lulu's bracelet. "Because I have it. So stop screaming would ya?"

"My bracelet! But how?!"

"I found it on the way to the ballroom. Now give me your wrist." Lulu helds out her wrist and Fine puts it on her. "There. Now no more crying. I hate to see people cry."

"Thank you so much Prince Fine!" Lulu runs off.

Bright walks up to Fine. "You sure are a gentleman." He said.

Fine smirks. "Of course. It's important for a prince to be kind. Now if you excuse me I have to be going."

"What?! You aren't gonna stay and talk with us?!" Rein said.

"I'm sorry, Rein. I can't. Mother and father have an announcement to make. But I have a present for you. Close your eyes."

"O-Okay?" Rein closes her eyes. Fine takes out blue neck choker with a blue letter R on it. She puts it on Rein. Rein opens her eyes. "What's this?"

"A blue neck choker. I made you one. I always saw you looking at the magazine with them. You complained how they weren't selling the one you wanted. So I made you it."

Rein looks at Fine and smiles. "Thank you very much." Fine bows and walks away.

"So he does think about his sister." Lione said. The princesses agree.

"I wish my big brother can do that." Milky said. Altezza agrees.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Bright and Shade sync. They all laugh. Shade looks back at Fine. _'He has that girl instinct.' _He thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I hate this. Why can't I have fun for once? It's always me doing this kind of thing. It feels like a curse.

"Prince Fine." I heard. I turn and see a middle-age man. He bows. "Hello I'm Juan Dukes. May I ask you something?"

I bow as well. "Yes? How may I help you?" I said.

"I was wondering if you're not engage yet."

"No. Not yet. Why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be engage with my daughter!" He shows her. She has long blonde hair and emerald eyes. "This is my daughter, Emily."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Prince Fine." She bows.

"To you as well." I bow.

"So? Is she perfect to you expection?" He said.

I look at her. She's beautiful, but if she finds out I'm a girl then she'll surely tell. She looks like a spoiled brat to me. It looks like in her nature as well.

"Well she is beautiful." I said.

"So is that a yes?" Juan said. I shake my head no.

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline."

"What?!" They both said.

"Now if you excuse me. My parents are calling me." I bow again and walk pass them.

"Wait!" Then I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I turn and see that Emily was giving me an evil stare.

I keep a calm face. "Yes?" I said.

"Why are you rejecting me?! I've never been rejected in life! Give me an explaination!" She said.

I knew it. She was a spoiled brat after all. I turn to her. "Fine then I'll tell you why I rejected you." I said. "It's true you're beautiful, but at a first look to me. You look like a spoiled person."

"Spoiled?" She said.

"Did you really think that I was an idiot? I know a spoiled person when I see one. You are greedy, hot-headed, and annoying to people who are around you. You'll only like them unless they give you something valuable. I don't know you, but I know your traits. I hate people like you. Ignoring those who are in need, blaming others, and only caring for your appearance. You are nowhere near to my expections, Emily." Her expression softens and she releases me. I turn to Juan and bow. "Sorry for my rudeness, Mr. Dukes. You asked me with your courage for your daughter in hand of marriage, but I disrespectfully declined. Farewell." I walk away.

"Farewell, Prince Fine." I heard him say. I walk up the stairs and look at my parents.

I said, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Fine we have someone we'd like you to meet!" Elsa said.

I tilted my head. "Oh?"

"Come on out." Truth said.

A young man, that looked like the age of 19, came out. He had blue hair and ruby eyes. Handsome and a little familiar. It's weird, I've never met him in my life since I was always in the palace, yet he looks very familiar.

"This is Xavier." Truth said. "He's your older brother."

My eyes widened. _Older...brother?_

"He's been gone for a while, but we kept in touch." Elsa said.

"Just how long do you mean?" I said.

"16 years."

16 years?! He couldn've become the king!

"You must be Fine. My younger _brother_." Xavier said.

"Then you know." I said.

"Pfft~ Obviously!" He smiles. I get chills. Already, I dislike this guy. He's not even trained! There's no way I'd accept him into my life! I turn around and walk down the stairs. "Wait! Where ya going!"

"Away from you." I answered.

"Why?"

I turn to him. "You're nothing, but a normal person. You look very irresponsible, because the way you dress and the way you talk so freely. You use your looks to do whatever you want. You have that kind heart, but in the same time you're a playboy. And when someone is talking to you, can't even say a response! You would scratch you head and not knowing what to say again! Not only that, you speak to me as if you know me when I never knew you. I'll never accept a person like you, into my life!"

"Ouch..."

"See! You just did it!"

He chuckles and scratches behind his head. "I guess I did!"

"How annoying. I hate people like you as well."

"As well?"

I turn back and continue to walk downstairs.

"Oh and one more thing." I said without turning back. "Rein is the kind of person who'll accept you. So look forward to it, idiot fool."

"Idiot fool?! Hey that's rude!" He said.

"I'm only being honest. Unlike you."

I walk pass others ignoring their stares. I hate it. It's a terrible gift for me. I'm able to look at people's personalities. I hate it so much!

"Prince Fine? Are you okay?" I look up and see Shade.

"Prince Shade?" I said. "I'm fine. That's my name after all."

"Liar."

"What?"

"You look like you want to scream in fustration."

"I do?"

"Well, in my point of view that is. Do you wanna talk about it?" I look at him as if was stupid. He wants to talk to me? "You don't have to, if you don't wanna."

He's trying to be kind. I can see through him. He's kind, generous, helpful, mysterious, athletic, and other things. He hides his feelings so no one can tell what he's thinking. He loves to garden and wants to become a doctor. I don't know why, but my heart is racing when I said that. But there's something off about him. He's kinda like me. Even though he has freedom he still feels trapped.

I smile. "Yes. I do need company anyway. Lets go to the garden." I said.

"The garden?" He said.

"You look like you look more peaceful if you were in the garden." I start walking and he follows. We make it to the garden and sit down on the bench. "It's peaceful isn't it."

"It is."

"I love it when it's quiet. No one's here to boss you around. And not only that the scent of the flowers are wonderful."

"You like flowers?"

"Yes. But Camelot said it was a waste of time. Do you?"

"Yeah. I love gardens."

"You're a gardener, right?" He looks at me. "I knew it. I can tell by just looking at you."

"Really? But I look like a ordinary prince."

I giggle. "Don't play dumb. You know what I mean!" He smiles. I look at his smile. My cheeks feel hot. No way?! Am I blushing?! I quickly look away and look at the flowers.

"Prince Fine?"

"Please stop with the informalities. Just call me Fine."

"Alright then. Fine. Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Why are you wearing a wig and contacts."

"Eh?" I look at Shade. He was serious.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previously...**

_"Prince Fine?"_

_"Please stop with the informalities. Just call me Fine."_

_"Alright then. Fine. Can I tell you something?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Why are you wearing a wig and contacts."_

_"Eh?" I look at Shade. He was serious._

**Normal P.O.V. (Now)**

Fine looks at Shade.

"W-What do you mean?!" Fine said.

"You know what I mean. Now answer my question. Why are you wearing a wig and contacts?" Shade said.

Fine looks away. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh?" Shade stands up. "Well if you're going to be like that, so be it." He walks away. "I'll be at the ballroom."

_'He isn't going to give up till he has an answer.' _Fine thought.

"Fine!" She looks back and sees Rein. "What are you doing here?! The fun part is about to begin!" Fine stands up.

"I'm coming. I was just enjoying the view." She said.

"I see your point." Fine looks at Rein. "What?"

"That neck choker really matches you. You look lovely." Rein blushes. "Did he tell you that?"

Rein shakes her head. "No."

"How cruel! You look very beautiful yet he doesn't complement you!"

"It's okay! As long as you say it, it doesn't really matter."

Fine looks at Rein. _'She's lying to herself again.' _She thought. Fine sighs and grabs Rein's wrist. Rein looks at Fine. "Lets go! Everybody is waiting for us!"

They smile and run back to the ballroom. As soon as they got there they walked up the stairs and stand in their postions.

"So Fine. Where did you go?" Truth said.

"That's none of your concern."

They look at the crowd. Rein and Elsa were gossiping while Fine and Truth were silence.

"You know, when you left Xavier look heartbroken. Did you say anything that hurted his feelings."

"I only told the truth." Truth chuckles awkwardly. "You aren't gonna tell Rein or the kingdom?"

"In a while."

Fine sighs. She wants to tell him that Shade found out, but she doesn't want him to get in trouble.

"Your majesties!" They all look down and see an elder couple and a young girl next to them. "I am Robert and this is my wife Amy. Right here is our granddaughter, Angela!" He introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Truth said. "What brings you guys up here?"

"We were wondering if your son has a list of ladies that want to be his wife?"

They look at Fine. "No. I do not. The person responsible is my father." She said.

"I see. Well, King Truth?" He said.

"Yes we have lots. And I believe you too?"

Robert nods. "Your son is at the age of being married."

"T-True." Truth looks at Fine who was perfectly calm. Fine steps up and walks to up the Angela.

"This isn't what you want is it?" Fine asks. Angela looks at Fine surprised. Fine smiles. "You have someone waiting for you back home?" Angela nods. "I knew it." Fine turns to Robert and bows. "I'm sorry, but I refuse your request. I can't take Angel's hand in marriage."

"What?" Robert said.

"She's in love, yet you don't understand. I dislike those who don't think about others feeling. So I'm gonna put this in a nice way." Fine looks at Robert and smiles. "Enjoy the party." She walks back to her postion.

"Wait!" Robert grabs Fine by the arm. The guards were prepared to attack the man. Fine looks back at Robert. "I raised that child, so that she'll become a perfect bride for the prince! My work shall not be wasted!"

"Robert please calm down!" His wife, Amy, tries to calm him down.

"Yes, grandfather. Please calm down!" Angela said.

"Shut up you good for nothing granddaughter and idiotic wife!" Robert yelled. They felt hurt and backed off. Fine got mad.

"That was cruel." She said. They stop and look at her. "That was cruel for you to say! Saying that to your granddaughter! You're nothing but a man who is greedy for wealth! You look like you don't give a damn about anything! That is unforgivable! And after all shes done to you! And your wife! She had to follow you because she cares for you! You use her careness for money! I hate people like that!" Robert looks at Fine surprised and releases his grip on his arm. "I'll give you two choices. One, you behave yourself! Or two, leave at once!" Fine walks back up the stairs and stands next to her father, where she stands.

Robert walks back down the stairs angry. Amy and Angela bow and go after him.

Rein walks next to Fine. "Is your arm okay? It looked like he grabbed it hard which can cause a bruise." She asked worriedly.

Fine smiles. "I'm fine! That's my name after all! Beside this isn't the first time it happened today." She said.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about. Now get back to your post." Rein nods and walks back into postion.

Fine looks at the crowd and spotted Shade looking at her. He looks away and continues talking to Bright.

_'I knew it. I hate it when I'm right.' _Fine sighed.

Truth looks at her in confusion. He stands up, so did Elsa.

"Now! We shall start the sibling dance! But first I'd like to make an announcement!" He said. Rein looks at Truth. Elsa and Fine already knew, so they keep calm. "I would like to introduce my first son, Xavier!" The curtains rised and Xavier was standing there well dressed. Dressed like a real prince. They crowd whispers to each other. Rein was super surprised. "I know this is sudden, but our son is now going to be in the family once again as the heir to the throne!"

The twins look at their father. "WHAT?!" They said in shocked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Previously...**

_"Now! We shall start the sibling dance! But first I'd like to make an announcement!" He said. Rein looks at Truth. Elsa and Fine already knew, so they keep calm. "I would like to introduce my first son, Xavier!" The curtains rised and Xavier was standing there well dressed. Dressed like a real prince. They crowd whispers to each other. Rein was super surprised. "I know this is sudden, but our son is now going to be in the family once again as the heir to the throne!"_

_The twins look at their father. "WHAT?!" They said in shocked._

**Normal P.O.V. (Now)**

The twins stare at their father surprised! Xavier was a little surprised. He didn't even know his father would say that, after he declined many times. The crowd whisper to each other.

Xavier taps Truth's shoulder and whispers in his ear. "What's the meaning of this?! I told you I didn't want to!" He said.

Truth whispers back. "Well when you were little you and I made a promise before you left. After you return you'll take your rightful place to the throne."

"No way?!"

Fine stands there in shock. _'So...I was only a puppet?' _She thought. Rein notices Fine's feelings and walks up to her.

"Fine." She said. Fine looks at Rein. "I'm sure there's an explaination about this. Why don't we ask mother and father after the party?"

"I guess." Fine said. She looks at her father smiling at the citizens. _'Just what is he planning.' _She thought.

The announement was over and the twins head to the dance floor. They bow and started dancing.

"Relax your shoulders, Rein. Hasn't Camelot ever taught you how to dance?" Fine said.

"No. B-Bright did." Rein blushes.

"See. He does care."

"He didn't offer. I asked him."

"At least he accepted."

"True."

They continue dancing and others came in the circle to dance as well.

"Anyway he's a good teacher." Fine said.

"What makes you say that?" Rein asks.

"You dance like a real princess."

"Is that a complement?"

"Of course!"

They laugh.

Meanwhile with Xavier and their parents.

Xavier walks up to them. "I thought Fine was the heir?" He said.

"Well...we couldn't risk it." Elsa said.

"Then what was the point on making her dress like that?!"

"It was a promise to the citizens." Truth said. "We promised that we'd have twins with blue hair and aquamarine eyes. One boy and one girl. But when Fine came out, we didn't know what to do. And not only that...it was also a promise to..." Truth looks down. "You'll find out later. For now, enjoy the party."

_'How can I enjoy the party when my sisters life is not in the right direction?!' _Xavier thought. He looks at Fine. _'Even thought she hates me. She's still my little sister.' _

From down the stairs Shade stands alone. He still wants his answer from Fine.

"Big brother?" He looks down and sees Milky. "It's a sibling dance, so I was wondering if you would dance with me?" She said.

He blinks a couple times and smiles. "Of course I'd love to dance with you." They both start dancing on the dance floor.

**Shade P.O.V.**

I know Fine's a girl. Even Rein made it perfectly clear that its because they're twins, so they look alike. I agreed, but it didn't seem right. Since I first saw Fine I had an odd feeling. She plays the role perfectly. Too perfect that nobody would notice.

"Big brother. You look distracted. Are you alright?" Milky asks.

"I'm alright. It's just that you've improved. Last time I danced with you, you kept stepping on my foot." I said.

"How cruel! It's because you're tall!"

I chuckle. "I know."

We dance pass Fine and Rein. Fine looks at me and I look at her. She quickly looks away and smiles at Rein.

"Okay everyone! You may switch partners if you'd like!" King Truth announced. Milky lets go of my hands. She bows and runs off. I wonder who's going to dance with?

"Um...prince Shade?" I turn and see Mirlo. "I don't know who to dance with...so can I dance with you for a while?" She asks.

"Of course. I don't know who to dance with either." We bowed and started dancing.

I look around and see everyone in pairs. Except Solo and the 11 seed princesses. I guess they can't handle this stuff. I spot Milky dancing with Narlo. I'm surprised?! Does she like him?!

"Oh? My brother's dancing with your sister. You don't mind do you?" Mirlo said.

I look at her. "N-No. I don't mind a-at all..." I said.

"Prince Fine! Can with me please!"

"No prince Fine please dance with me!"

"NO! He's going to dance with me!"

Mirlo and I look at Fine who's surrounded.

"I feel sorry for him." Mirlo said.

I would say her, but she looks like it's a deep secret. "Me too." I said.

Fine stands there not knowing what to do.

"Um...ladies." She said in her male voice.

"Yes, Prince Fine?" The ladies said.

"Well...um...I'd love to dance with you, but..."

"He's dancing with us!" The 11 seed princess said. Fine looks at them and smiles.

"That's right! I promised to dance with them!" Fine picks up the 11 seed princess and they all smiled.

"Oh? Okay then." The ladies left.

Wow. Fine owes them big time.

**Fine P.O.V.**

I sigh in relief.

"Thank you all. I thought I was a goner." I said.

"It's alright. We actually wanted to dance with you. Shall we?" The blonde one said.

"Of course. I owe you."

We started to dance. Well me dancing and them dancing on my arms.

"Let me say that you're the 11 seed princess. Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, and Joiner. Am I correct?" I said.

"Yeah! How do you know?" Ichele said.

"Didn't I say. I go to every kingdom. Your parents would mention all your names to me, so that one day we would meet and you guys don't have to waste time to introduce yourselves."

"We know that. Our parents do talk about you sometimes." Nina said.

"Really? Like what?"

"They would say how princelike you are. You're smart, not a complainer, and you're generous to others. They say so many nice things about you!" Saya said.

I blush. "I never knew. I thought every king and queen thought of me as a messanger."

"They do! But they think it's good for you to go around and give messages. 'At least he's using his time to give important messages! When he becomes king one day He'll be a great king!' They would say." Shiyon said.

"How will I become a great king if I only go out and send messages?"

"You're using your time to go around the planet. You know what's happening around you, so you know what your gonna do!" Gorchel said.

"But didn't you hear? I'm not the heir to the throne."

"True." They all said.

I place them all down somewhere safe. I bow. "It was having a chat with you, but there's something I have to do. Bye for now. Ichele, Nina, Saya, Shiyon, Gorchel, Loloa, Nursya, Harney, Quarry, Julia, and Joiner." I said.

They all blush. "Please! Just call us the 11 seed princesses for now!" They all bow. "Anyway. Bye for now. Prince Fine."

I stand up straight. "I think of you as friends. So just call me Fine!" I smile and they blush. How adorable. I walk away with nothing else to say. I walk to the garden again. But this time I climbed a tree and relax on a brance. There was so many trees with lots of leaves, so no one can see me. At last, I'm alone where there is peace and quiet. And also I'm away from Shade.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine relaxes and the branch. Not knowing Shade was on the same tree. He sees Fine and takes the chance to know her true identity. He stands up and removes her wig. Fine's eyes widened.

Her mid-long hair came down. Shade's eyes widened. She turns to Shade. They stare at each other.

_'Hes found out!' _Fine thought.

.

.

.

**Note:** **You're probably wondering how she was able to keep her mid-long hair tied up in a wig. Camelot has always done her hair so she makes sure that it's brushed and puts Fine's wig on. She's a hair expert to make it short.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Previously...**

_Fine relaxes and the branch. Not knowing Shade was on the same tree. He sees Fine and takes the chance to know her true identity. He stands up and removes her wig. Fine's eyes widened._

_Her mid-long hair came down. Shade's eyes widened. She turns to Shade. They stare at each other._

_'Hes found out!' Fine thought._

**Normal P.O.V.**

They stare at each other.

"I knew it. You were a girl." Shade said. Fine didn't know what to do. She snatched her wig back and jumps of the tree. She takes a step and feels pain on her ankle. So she ends up tripping.

Shade sweat drops.

He carefully jumps off the tree and walks up to Fine.

"Back off!" Fine said still using her male voice. Shade stops and looks at Fine. "Now that you know my true identity I don't know what to do! My parents are gonna be so mad at me!"

"Can I-" Shade was cut off by Fine.

"Leave me alone!"

"Hey can-"

"Go ahead and tell if you want to! I don't care anymore!"

Shade got annoyed and grabs Fine's wrist. She looks at him with teary eyes.

"Listen to me! I won't tell!" He said.

"You won't?"

"No! If you'd let me speak I would have said so sooner! Now..." He gives a calm look. "This looks like a deep secret in your family. If I tell then your kingdom would be doomed. So I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She sighs in relief. "Thank you."

"Now that I know the truth. Can you use your female voice?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know how it sounds. Besides we're alone."

Fine looks around and looks at Shade. She clears her voice. "There. Happy?" She said using her normal voice.

"Better. It suits you more."

Fine blushes. "Um Shade. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help put my wig on?"

"Sure."

Shade puts Fine back on. Just how it was in the beginning. She tries to stand, but stumbles. Shade holds her close.

"You must have sprained your ankle." Shade goes in front of Fine and kneels down. "Hop on."

Fine doesn't know what to do, but goes on his back. He stands up.

"Heavy." Shade said.

"HEY!" Fine said.

"Just kidding!" Shade chuckles and Fine blushes. "Fine?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends now?"

"Is that all you wanted?"

"No not really. I wanted to know the truth."

"Expected from your personality." Fine sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"I have the gift to see what people's personalities are like. You can be kind to others, but once you want to know that truth you won't give up. And if necessary you'll do it by force."

"Wow. It actually sounds like you do know me."

"I just said I have a gift to see people's personality."

"I know. But that means I have work to do."

"What do you mean?"

"If I want to know you, I'll have to work hard to understand you. So then we'll be even."

"Good luck. Even Rein doesn't know my whole personality."

"Then I'll be the first, right?"

"Maybe."

Fine looks at Shade who is looking at her. They smile. They walk inside the infirmary. Shade starts to treat her ankle.

"Shade."

"Yeah?"

"If the day comes when people find out the truth. I want you to be the first to call me a princess. Okay?"

"That's gonna be difficult."

"No it won't."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be there for me. It's in your nature to help others."

"I guess it is."

They stay quiet.

"PRINCE FINE!" They both jump and see Camelot breathing for air. "There you-" She sees Shade. "Ah! Prince Shade! What are you doing here?!" She said.

"Prince Fine injured his ankle. I happen to be nearby and helped him here." Shade said.

"Then let me do it! Your sister is looking for you."

"Okay." Shade walks out the room and Camelot started treating her wound.

"Camelot. What were you going to say?" Fine asks.

"Your sister is worried about you. Your parents are too. Your brother is also looking for you."

"No offense, but you guys are overprotective. I'm fine. That's my name after all."

"We know. We're just worried since now your in the age of marriage. More and more people want to marry you."

"True."

Camelot finishes bandaging Fine's ankle. "Done! Now don't do anything reckless!"

"I know!"

"Shall we go."

They walk to the ballroom. When they got there Fine went straight for the stairs. She walked up the stairs and stands in her position. Rein smiles in relief that her sister has came back. Xavier sighed in relief.

Truth whispers to Fine's. "Where were you?" He asks.

"The infirmary." Fine answers.

"Why?!"

"I twisted my ankle. Camelot had to treat it, so it's okay now."

"That's good."

Fine spots Shade and he spots her. They smile at each other.

Truth and Elsa stand up. "Shall we start with the cake now!" They said.

Everyone agrees.

Fine walks up to Rein. Rein puts her arm around Fine's and they walk down the stairs. As soon as they reached the cake they looked up. It amazed them. A white cake with blue frosting.

They sang the birthday song and the twins thought of a wish.

Rein's wish: _I wish Bright would notice my feelings!_

Fine kept thinking about her wish. _'What should I wish for?' _She thought. She looked at Shade then back at the candles. _'I guess its worth a shot.'_

Fine's wish: _I wish the day would come when I can be a princess!_

The twins blew the candles. Everyone claps.

Everyone gets a piece of cake. Rein drags Fine to her friends.

"Everyone! Now that we have more time lets all chat!" Rein said.

They all agree. Fine stands there not knowing what her sister is up to. Shade walks up to Fine.

"Come on. Don't be shy." He teased.

"I'm not shy!" Fine said.

They started to talk.

Rein looks at her twin. _'Since when did they become close?' _She thought. She looks at her friends and they all shrug. They join the chat.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(This chapter gets a little inappropriate. And for those who are confuse about Fine's gender, she's a girl disguised as a boy. That's all I wanted to tell you. And sorry if I told you too late about this.)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine brushes Rein's hair before they go to sleep.

"Today was a long day. Right Fine?" Rein said.

"It was. Now I know what kind of people you hang out with." Fine said.

"What do you mean?!"

"N-o-t-h-i-n-g." Fine giggles.

Rein looks down. "Um...Fine?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take off your wig and contacts? You're in my room and nobodies here except the staff."

"Why?"

"I want to see your beautiful ruby eyes and mid-long hair. You're always going out and this may be the only time you get to show your identity to me."

_'Its actually been shown today...' _Fine thought. "Fine then, but I need Camelot approval. Right Camelot?"

Camelot opens the door. "Yes! Then I approve. Shall I take off the wig?" She said.

"I want to! Please Camelot!" Rein said.

"As you wish, but first..." Camelot runs to the windows and closes them. She made sure they were lock and closed it with the curtains. She looked around. "Okay. You may take off her wig."

"Thank you Camelot!" Rein faces Fine and gently takes off her wig. She hair falls down beautifully.

"I'll take off my contacts." Fine takes off her contacts and shows her ruby eyes. Rein and Camelot start admiring Fine.

"Why don't we play dress up?" Rein suggested.

Camelot looks at Rein in amazement. "That's a wonderful idea!" She said.

Fine stands up saying, "Hold it!" They look at her. "Can I take a bath first?"

"I'll take it with you!" Rein said.

"Do as you please. Anyway Camelot, please proceed the plan you and Rein were talking aout. And remember! Leave it nice and simple!"

"Of course!" Camelot said happily. Fine and Rein went to the bathing room.

They enter and start undressing. Rein got went first and went in the bath, since her clothes were easy to take off. Meanwhile Fine had to unbandage the wrap around her breast. As soon as it was off Fine stretches in relief that it's off! She finally takes off the rest of her clothes and wets herself. As soon as she was finish, she went in the bath with Rein.

"Does it feel good to take off that bandage around your breast?" Rein said.

"It does! It's very uncomfortable! To be honest, I sorta wish we were flat." Fine sighed.

"Don't say that! We worked hard for them to go to a B!"

"Did you really have to say it outloud?"

"S-Sorry..."

They sit in silence. Relaxing in the warm bath.

"Fine. Let me scrub your back."

"Not if I scrub yours first."

"Okay then."

They get out the bath and head to the showers. Fine grabs the scrub and soap. She wets them first and starts scrubbing Rein's back.

"I'm glad we're able to do things on our own." Rein said. Fine agrees. "So Fine. How did you and Shade get so close?" Fine stops.

_'Oh shoot! I never thought that she'll ask me! Think of an excuse! Think!' _Fine thought. "W-Well. We chatted a little in the infirmary and got to know each other a little bit!"

"Liar. Everytime you lie, you shake. I can feel it."

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

"But first let me finish scrubbing you back."

"Okay! Don't take your time though."

As soon as Fine finished, they switched. "Okay. I'll tell you now."

Fine explained what happened between them. Rein was speechless. They had an awkward silence. After Rein was done scrubbing Fine's back they washed their hair and went to the bath tub. They sat there in silence. Fine would give a worried side-look to Rein every 15 seconds.

Before Fine could speak Rein spoke first. "So Shade knows." She said.

"Y-Yes." Fine said. Rein turns to Fine. The smiles. "What's with that smile?"

"I'm just so happy that besides the castle knowing, it's Shade! He's trustive and promising! Your type!"

Fine blushes. "W-What do you mean my type?!"

Rein giggles. "You're hopeless when it comes to love!"

"I don't have time for love!"

"You may never know! Besides, Shade might take advantage of the secret and take you out on dates as a girl!"

"It's rare for him to do that. He's a brotherly type, so he doesn't really have time to go on dates and have girlfriends. But it's in him to do such a thing like take advantage."

"Wow. Is your gift getting stronger, Fine?"

"I think so. My head has been hurting every night."

"Then take the medicine that the doctor gave you!"

"I did."

"Oh. And another thing!"

"What?"

Rein takes Fine's hands. "If Shade does anything to hurt you. I'll make sure he'll be sorry!"

"Thank you. Big sister."

Rein gives a slight blush. "Its too bad that you can't say that with your normal voice. It would sound much cuter."

This time Fine gives a slight blush. "T-True."

"So. Shall we get out of the bath. Camelot must have the outfits ready!"

"Okay."

* * *

As soon as they were done they headed to their room. They giggled and chatted on the way.

"Fine? Rein?" They looked ahead and see their parents. "What are you two doing?" Truth asked.

"Walking back you our room. We just finished our bath!" Rein answered.

"T-Together?"

"Yes!"

"A-Aren't you a bit old for that?"

"We're never to old to do anything! It's like the hotsprings, right mother!"

"Yup. Too bad you couldn't come with us Fine." Elsa said.

"Its alright. I was busy anyway. Well goodnight." Fine bowed and walked pass them.

"Fine wait!" Rein said. She bowed at her parents and catched up with Fine.

Truth and Elsa look back.

"I can see it in her eyes." Elsa said. Truth looks at her. "Everytime we try to talk to her, she wants to ignore us. She wants to run away."

Truth puts his arm around Elsa. "You can't keep blaming yourself. Its not our childrens fault. Not our fault. Not even the entire kingdoms fault. It was the only way, Elsa. One day we'll be free and everyone would know the truth!" He said.

"I know! Its just...I wish I could restart everything when she was born! I wish I could have been there for her when she needed me the most!" She started crying.

"You're not the only one. I wish the same. Besides, I envy Rein. She's the only one that knows her feelings more than any of us." Elsa nods. Truth smiles and wipes his wifes tears. "Shall we go. They're waiting for us." They start to walk to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile Fine and Rein enter their room. Fine's reaction 'What the hell?!' and Rein's 'I'm in heaven!'

"Now. Shall we begin playing dress up!" Camelot said cheerfully.

"YES!" Rein said with stars in her eyes.

Fine sighs and puts a low fist up. "Y-Yes..." She said.

Rein runs to the dresses and Camelot helps her pick out one. Fine just walks pass them to the balcony. She opened the door and closed it quietly. She walks forward and stops. Fine looks up at the moon.

_'I should we glad that we could have a moon instead of of sun 24/7.' _She thought. She looks down at the garden. _'I'll never get tired of flowers and the moon.' _A black shadow went to one tree to another. Fine wipes her eyes. _'My imagination?!' _

Someone whispered yet a little yelled, "Psst~ Fine!" She looks down and sees a man with a hat, coat, and boats. She takes a closer look. The man climbs up to Fine's room and sits at the ledge. She got a perfect view.

"Shade?!" She said in shocked.

"Sh! Be quiet or else I'll get caught!" He said.

Fine whispers, "I'm sorry. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"Came to ask you something."

"Really? What is it."

"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me tomorrow at my kingdom!"

Fine stays silent and blushes. "A d-date?!"

"Yeah. At least return the favor when I'm keeping your secret!"

"So you're taking advantage?"

"Only a little."

She sighs. "I guess I don't have a choice. What time should I show up?"

"11:30 a.m."

"Why so early?"

"That's a secret and also..." He leans to Fine's ear. "It be weird if you dressed as a boy again. Why don't you dress like your normal self like now? You'd look more cuter!"

Fine blushes. "F-Fine then!"

"Well see you tomorrow!" Shade jumps off. Fine runs to the spot he was sitting and looked over the edge.

'He's gone..."

She runs back into the room.

"REIN! CAMELOT!" She said. They jumped and look at her. "I-I want to-to dress me up cutely!"

They stayed quiet for a while and smiles with joy.

"It would be our pleasure!" They said.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Previously...**

_"REIN! CAMELOT!" She said. They jumped and look at her. "I-I want to-to dress me up cutely!"_

_They stayed quiet for a while and smiles with joy._

_"It would be our pleasure!" They said._

**Fine P.O.V.**

I already explained all the details to Rein since she's the only one that knows. She already chose my clothes for my date tomorrow. I'm so lucky to have a sister like her! Rein even told me that since I have to be my true self, I should leave my hair down. So I did. Right now I'm wearing my worstest enemy of all. A dress!

**(Fine's outfit/ cute-simple-neck-handmade-short-prom-dress-bridesmaid-cute-prom-dresses-cheap/ it's from vast kid. Just put those words together since it won't let me. And put .com next to kid. You probably know already.)**

It's cute, but isn't this dress a bit...too much? I'm not going to a dance, but come to think of it. Every person that passes me is wearing nice clothing. I wonder why?

"So you made it to the Moon Kingdom!" I turn and see Shade. He wasn't wearing his prince clothes. Probably in disguise. "I didn't really recognize you since you looked so cute with that outfit on. I didn't you had taste in these kind of things!"

"I don't! Now can we get this date over with! I'm already feeling uncomfortable with this dress." I said.

"Okay. Then take my hand so that no other man would look at you." He offers his hand to me.

I don't know what this feeling is, but all I know is that I'm blushing. "F-Fine then! I'm only accepting it so that I won't cause any more attraction!" I take his hand.

He chuckles. "Alright then. My lady." We start walking.

I look around. "I never knew that the Moon Kingdom would be so beautiful."

"Oh that's right. You never had the chance to go around the cities."

I nod. "I only read each history. I helped govern, so I know everything that happened. But I never thought that I'd be able to see it in person."

"Must be lonely."

"No, not really. It's actually peaceful. But...it sucks that I never really could talk to people my age. So I'm more use to talking to adults."

"But you were talking normally with the others yesterday."

"That's because there was people around us. It's rude if I don't speak when others are speaking to me."

"Oh."

We walked in silence. "By the way. Why is everybody dressed so nicely today. Besides me."

He smirks. "You'll have to wait till we get there."

I sigh. This guy is more annoying irritating than I thought. But yesterday when we were with everybody he acted like a proper and today he's acting a little childish. I look down at the hand he's holding. When was the last time someone held my hand so protectively? His hand is bigger than mines and it's warm. He lets go of my hand.

"Wait here. I'll be back!" He said and rans into a store. I look at my hand. For some reason I didn't want his hand to let go of mines. What am I thinking!? He's only taking advantage! Stupid Shade!

"Excuse me miss. Are you alone?" I look up. A man that looked like 26. I can already tell he's a pervert.

"No. I'm waiting for my date." I answered.

"Your date? He's left out in the cold! That's unmanly. Why don't you come with me and I'll take you somewhere warm."

"No thanks. He said wait then I'll wait. So back off pervert!"

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh yeah? What's with your clothing? And what's that smell? It smells like a pervert." The man grabs my shoulders. "HEY! LET GO!"

"You sure have a big mouth little lady."

"That's because I'm smarter than you." His grip was harder. Why the hell isn't anybody helping me?! At this rate I'll get a bruise! I grab the man by the collar and flip him over. He grunts. "That serves you right! Now scram!" He stands up and runs away. "Sissy."

But my shoulders really hurt! Where's Shade? He's taking his time. I walk to the store he ran into and all I see was the lady with the register. I enter. This store is filled with warm clothes!

"Can I help you?" The lady asks.

"Oh um, I had a friend enter this store. Have you seen him?"

"No ma'am. Nobody entered this store yet, but you."

"Oh I see. Well thank you for telling me." I bow and exit the store. Where the hell is that guy?

I start walking to the direction we were going to. If that guy ditched me and went ahead, I'll kick his ass for doing that to me!

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" I heard. "Welcome to the Moon Festival!"

Moon Festival? So this is where Shade was going to take me. I was about to enter, but...I decided to wait for him. He's probably wondering where I am. I lean against the pole. Cold...

"Mama! Papa! Big brother! Can we go make our wishes now!" Said a little girl.

"Can we!" Said the other little girl.

"Okay. Mom, dad, can we?" Said the boy.

"Of course. Now hold onto your brothers hands!" Said their mother.

"Okay!" The little girls said. They took their brothers hands and walked off. A family of 5, huh? Elsa and Truth never really took me to places like these. Since they were the ones that forbid me to dress normally I stopped calling them mother and father. I don't hate them. I know it's for the kingdom. But there's something else. There's also Xavier, my older brother. It's true I disliked him in first sight, but I don't truely hate him. The only person I want to protect right now is my older twin sister, Rein. That's one of the reasons why I'm doing this. It's not just for the kingdom or my parents. She is one of the reasons why. She's the smile that I want her to keep.

I look up. It's odd. Why am I thinking about these kind of things now? I haven't been acting myself lately. Or is this really my true self? Impossible.

"FINE!" I look to my left and see Shade breathing for air.

Confusion filled my mind. "Shade? What happened to you?" Then I see a scratch on his cheek. "Whoa! What happened?! Your injured!" I took out my handkercheif and run up to him. I start patting his cut. He looks up. "Shade?"

He said, "Where did you go? I was searching for you!"

I blinked in confusion. Okay now I'm more confused. "What do you mean? I went searching for you at the store you entered, but you weren't there. So I thought that you must have went ahead and I walked here."

"And you waited for me here." I nodded. "Sorry. I saw guards from the palace, so I had to hide."

"Hide? So wait, you snuck out?" He gives an unsure smile. "Then why did you ask me out on a date when you weren't suppose to be out."

"You know me without even asking me any questions or not knowing me for a week. So I'm determine to know you! I want us to be close! Remember what you said yesterday. You said,_ 'I have the gift to see what people's personalities are like. You can be kind to others, but once you want to know that truth you won't give up. And if necessary you'll do it by force. _What you said was true."

"So you asked me out on a date just to get closer to me?"

"Exactly."

Wow. This is the first time anybody wanted to get close to me. Besides my family. I stand up straight. "Well, lets go. You made me wait for you long enough." I smile.

He nods and we enter the festival. My eyes widened.

"So...this is a festival?" I said.

"Yup. It's beautiful isn't it?" He said.

"Yes. I've never seen anything think this. I can't even describe it."

"Fine. There's another reason why I wanted this date with you."

"What is it?"

"I want to help you."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first saw your eyes, behind the eye contacts. I saw loneliness. You may not accept it, but you are lonely. So when I found out the truth I decide that maybe I'll bring joy in your eyes."

"Joy?"

He nods. "I'm gonna change your world into a happy one! I'm going to help you become the real you! All you need to do is take my hand. And then we'll start our journey to change your life. One by one." He takes out his hand.

"You...promise?"

"I promise."

Shade. The prince of the Moon Kingdom. He's a different person when it comes to helping people. I smile. "If you can change me. Then lead me the way." I take his hand.

"I said I was didn't I? Now then shall we start our date?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Couple Minutes...**

They went to a darting booth. Fine looks at the twin bunnies. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

"Cute~" She said. Shade looks at the bunnies then at the owner.

"Okay sir. What do I need to do to get those bunnies!" He said.

"You need to pop at least 4 balloons to win that prize." The man said.

"4 balloons, huh?" He looks at Fine. She was begging for those bunnies. Shade looks back at the man. "I'll do it!"

"Okay then. That will be $10."

Shade paid and the man gave him 5 darts. Shade looked at Fine again and smiles. Then he shot his first dart and popped the balloon. He popped 5 balloons with 5 darts. Shade won and got the bunnies for Fine.

"Thank you Shade!" Fine said. She hugged Shade and gets the bunnies. She gives the boy bunny to Shade. "For you! It's a thank you gift!"

Shade takes the bunny. "Thanks."

Next they went to the Mask Shop. Fine gets a cat mask and Shade gets a dragon mask.

Fine laughs at Shade. "You look hilarious!" She said.

"I guess I do." Shade laughs.

They leave the mask and go to Fish Scooping. Fine won a fish and Shade won none.

"Don't be so down. There's more places to go! I'll challenge you on the Shooting Game!" Fine said patting his back.

"Alright then! Besides I might beat you in all of them!" Shade said with a smirk.

"Oh your on!" Then run to the Shooting Booth.

* * *

**Later...**

"I'm tired!" Fine said. She sits down on the bench.

Shade sits next to her. "Me too!"

They look up at the sky. "It's getting late."

"It is."

"Hey Shade?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for today. I've never had this much fun before."

"It was no problem. At least I got to know you a bit more and you're acting like a girl more."

"I don't know if the last part was a complement or not."

Shade pets Fine. "It's a complement." He smiles. Fine blushes.

"T-Then thank you."

"Well then. Shall we go. By the looks of it. It looks like your kingdom is looking for you."

"What?" Shade points up. Fine looks up and her jaw drops. "If they're coming for me then that means I'm late!" She looks at Shade. "Sorry but I have to go!"

"Wait! Before you go. Here. I brought this for you. Don't open it till you get home." Shade gives Fine a small pink box.

"Okay. Thank you Shade. I'll see you next time!" Fine smiles and runs to the Sun Kingdoms Balloon. She enters and the door closes.

Fine looks out the window and waves at Shade. He waves back and then the balloon flies off.

_'I hope you wear it all time. Fine.' _Shade thought. He blushes a little and smiles.

* * *

**At the Sunny Kingdom**

Fine stands in silence down the stairs from her parents, sister, and brother.

"Oh Fine. This isn't like you to be late. Can you tell us your excuse?" Truth said.

"Why do you want to know? You'll only scold me about it and give me a punishment then you'll send me to my room. That's how it's done." Fine said.

"That's true, but you need to tell us why."

"You'll get mad at me and forbid me."

"We won't. Just tell us."

"I was out having fun. It gets boring besides I'm at the age of marriage, so might as well use the rest of my time having fun."

"That's true. But you never told us what you were going to do! You said directly at 5 o'clock!"

"Okay. Yes I take that blame, but I'll just say sorry for being late. Can I go now."

"Fine then. You're dismissed."

Fine bows and leaves the throne room.

"Father. You didn't need to be harsh on Fine." Rein said.

"Yeah dad. That was harsh." Xavier said.

Truth looks at his children. "I know, but she just doesn't understand yet."

"Dear, it's a bit too early for her to understand." Elsa said.

"I guess you're right."

Rein and Xavier exchanged confused looks.

**With Fine...**

Fine walks to her room. _'I got to start making better excuses! Or else Shade would get in huge trouble!' _She thought. _'Speaking of Shade, he said to open the present when I got home.' _Fine takes out the small pink box. She opens it and takes out a ring. It was a silver ring with white diamonds and a perfect size tear drop diamond colored light purple.

"Pretty!" She said. She puts it on. "It fits!" She looks at it. _'I wonder why he gave this to me?'_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**2 days later... / Normal P.O.V.**

Fine stands on the center. Her eye twitches. "Can I ask why you are here. Prince Shade?" She said.

He smiles. "I had free time, so I decided to see you, _Prince _Fine." He said.

"Why?"

"Remember what I said. I'm determined to know you!"

"Oh yeah...but you got to know me already."

"That was a little. There is still something about you that I want to know!"

_'No matter what. He'll never give up.' _Fine thought.

He looks at Fine. Up and down. "You what. You looked beautiful when you were wearing that dress. It's such a waste to wear this. You had such beautiful legs too."

Fine blushes red as a tomato and whacks him behind the head hard. "Stop looking at me like that!" Shade rubs his head in pain. "You're reminding me of that pervert."

Shade stops rubbing his head and looks at Fine. "What do you mean that I remind you of that pervert?"

"Well when you left somewhere this guy came up to me and asked if I was alone. He tried to make me say yes or something. But I refused and called him a pervert. He got pissed and grabbed me by the shoulders. It hurted so much too. So I ended up flipping him and he ran off."

"How did this man look like?" Fine looks at Shade. He didn't look like himself. It looked like he wanted to murder this guy.

"S-Shade?"

He went back to normal and looks at Fine. "Sorry. I get like that when a friend of mines gets in trouble with others. So no injuries?"

"No. Well I did get a small bruise, but it's no biggy. It's healing right now so don't worry."

"Stop acting tough."

"Huh?"

"You're a girl. You should stop acting tough all the time. Everyone shows pain once in a while. You should too."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I just can't. I never really understood pain."

"You do. Everyone does. You're just rejecting it."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." Fine bows. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go now. I spent to much time talking to you." She walks away. "Oh and by the way."

"Yes?"

She turns to him. "Remember that present you gave me?"

"Yeah."

"Well I was wondering why you gave it to me?"

Shade smiles. "That's a secret for now."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I need to know you more."

"That's why?!" Fine stands there irritated. "Fine then. Lets go on another date!"

"Really?"

"This is the only way for me to know what that ring means!"

Shade chuckles. "Alright then. But on this date you're going to wear the ring this time."

"Oh? Why?"

"You'll see. Anyway, where is the date going to be?"

"The Jewelry kingdom!"

"Time?"

"12:30 p.m."

"Tomorrow, right?"

Fine nods. "Don't be late!"

"To you as well."

"Well see you tomorrow!" Fine runs off happily. Shade walks away. _'Oh wait. I forgot to tell her why I'm here.' _He thought.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

I enter the dining room.

"Fine! There you are! I was starting to worry that you'll skip lunch!" Rein said.

"I never missed lunch." I said.

"Then why are you late?" Elsa asks.

"I'm late?" They all point up at the clock. "I'm late..." I bow. "Sorry! I bumped into someone while coming here and we ended up having a conversation!"

"It's alright. Just sit down before your lunch gets cold."

I sit down next to Rein, as always. We prayed and ate. I look around.

"Where's Xavier?" I ask.

"He's at lessons. Camelot's being strict on him since he hasn't been around. Not only that he's the heir." Rein answered.

"I see." I look at my lunch. "Has he ate yet?"

"I don't think so."

I sorta feel bad for him. He hasn't ate, so he must be starving. I grab a piece of bread and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Truth asks.

"That's the most easiest question ever." I answered and leave the room.

Okay I'll admit it. That was cruel, but it was the only to get out of there. Not only that I didn't finish my lunch! I slowly open Xavier's door.

"NO! NO! NO! THAT'S WRONG!" Camelot's voice boomed out of the room. Scary... I peeked in and see Xavier struggling. "As the future king you need to know these simple rules!"

"How are these simple?! These are freakin hard!" Xavier said.

"A king doesn't speak that way!"

"Oh my bad!"

"Fine can do this stuff better then you!" Xavier looks down and Camelot storms off. "I'm going to get fresh air. This is exhausting!"

Xavier sits there alone. I open the door widely and he turns to me. He probably noticed that I was here the whole time. It's in his personality to know who's there.

"You know it's rude to eavesdrop." He said.

"I guess I was right. You aren't that stupid." I said.

"How cruel!"

I giggle. I sit next to him. "Here. You must be hungry." I give him the bread.

"Thanks! I was starving!" He eats the bread.

"Camelot gave you a good yell, huh?"

"Yeah. You heard what she said. You can do this better then me."

"True. It is easy at first, but you'll get use to it."

"How did you get use to it?"

"Simple. I studied at night. Well at midnight. I worked hard since I was little so I'm use to it."

"Did you have fun at least? I mean 2 days ago Camelot told me it wasn't like you to be late. What were you doing?"

"T-That's a secret."

"Come on tell me!"

"No! It's a secret!"

"Fine then..." He sighs in disappointment.

"But I'll tell you when you complete your studies.

"Really?!"

"Yup! Now work hard!"

"Thanks lil sis!"

"SH!"

"Oh right...sorry!"

I stand up. "Anyway, don't think that I'm accepting you. I'm only doing this because I feel bad for you for being an idiot."

"Okay, whatever." He smiles. I smile back and exit his room.

Ever since Shade took me out on the date, I've been changing. Everyone said so. But I can't let my mask break when I'm in the kingdom! I just can't! Even though I agreed for Shade to change me...but why did I agree?

"Oh. Prince Fine." I look up and see Rein's friends. Bright, Altezza, and Milky. I almost forgot to bow! I bowed.

"Hello everybody. What brings you here?" I said.

Bright answers first, "Rein invited us over for tea, but we lost Shade."

"Shade." Then I remembered that I bumped into him earlier. They didn't lose him, he left them so that he can see me! "I saw him earlier."

"Really?"

"He must be looking for you as well. I guess you'll meet him at the garden. If you like, I can go get my sister."

Milky steps up. "That'll be too much trouble!"

I smile. "Don't worry. It's not much trouble. Besides your friends with my sister. And you're guests. This is the least I can do."

"If you insist..."

"Alright then. Can you go please go to the garden. Rein will be with you shortly." They all nod and we go our seperate ways.

Rein does have good friends. I envy her for that.

* * *

**Shade P.O.V.**

I can't get Fine's smile out of my head. Ever since our date I wanted the day to last forever. But I'm glad that we're going on another date tomorrow. Why did Fine have to be so attractive to me? She has that smile that shines bright then then sun and moon. It makes you want to see it more and more. That's why I gave her that ring. It means she belongs to nobody, but me. I can't believe myself that I fell in love with her in first sight. But I am determined to know her.

"Big brother! There you are!" Milky said. She hugs me.

"Milky!" I said.

"Shade. This isn't like you to wonder." Bright said. Altezza nods in agreement.

"Sorry. I had to do something first." I said.

"Oh. Well Fine did tell us that we'll find you at the garden." Altezza said.

"Really?"

They nod.

This sucks! She knows me alot! That's why I'm determined to know her.

"Well now that we're here, let's go look at the flowers here in the Sunny Kingdom." Bright suggested.

"I'd love that!" Altezza said.

"Me too! Come on big brother!" Milky starts dragging me.

"Wait!" I said. They all look at me. "I think we should wait for Fine and Rein."

"I suppose." Bright said.

"There's no need to wait. We're here." Fine! I look at her and smile.

"I'm so glad you're all here!" Rein said.

"I don't need to be rude, but how did you get here so fast?" Altezza said.

"We just happened to bump into each other half-way."

Fine looks at the garden. "By the way, Prince Shade. I was told you wondered off." She said.

"I was going to tell you, but you were in a hurry." I said.

"Princes and Princesses. I brought the tea." We heard Camelot said. She was coming our way with the tea. We all sat down around the table and ate sweets and drank tea. I don't know why I feel lonely when I'm not sitting next to Fine. I have to get a grip on myself! Get it together!

"Fine. I heard you're a better chef then your sister. Is that true?" Altezza said.

"Well I'm an expert on baking. Rein's good at cooking." Fine said.

"I don't know why, but it suits you guys well."

"We get that a lot." The twins said.

We all laugh, except for Fine. She just sips her tea. I thought she improved on socializing with others! I guess not.

"Fine, I need to know if this rumor is true." Milky said.

Fine looks at her. "Go on." She said.

"Is it true that you were late 2 days ago? Mother said it's rare for the prince of the Sunny Kingdom to be late."

"I was only 15 minutes late. Is it that rare?"

"Yes."

"That's gonna be a history."

"I don't think it's going to be a history." Altezza said.

Fine stands up.

"Where are you going?" Rein asks.

She looks at her. "Well...I have something to do. It's almost time for lessons with Camelot." She said.

"You still have lessons?"

"This is my punishment. Tomorrow I'm free for the whole day. So I'm gonna use that time to go out."

"I see."

Fine looks at me then walks away.

I wonder...


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Next Day...**

Fine waits at the entrance at the Jewelry Kingdom. _'I can't say my regards to the queen and king since I'm dressed as a girl right now...' _She thought. She looks around. _'Even the Jewelry Kingdom has their own fashion. This is the kingdom of entertainment.' _Fine looks up. _'And it has beautiful weathers.' _She looks around and sees a restraunt. _'F-Food!' _Then she shakes her head. _'No! Don't act immature! Don't act immature!'_

"Excuse me, miss? Are you alright?" She looks up and freezes. _'Prince Bright!'_

She had to answer before he starts to get suspicious! "I'm okay! Don't mind me! J-Just waiting for someone!" She said.

"What's your name?"

_'Oh shoot! My name?! If I say my name is Fine my cover will be blown and my family would have to pay the price!' _She looks at him and smiles. "My name is Rosita. But you can call me Rose if you like." _'Thats the only name I thought of! Lets just hope he buys it!'_

Bright takes her hand. "Rosita. That's a beautiful name. It even suits you well."

"Th-Thank you!" He releases her hand. "I-I'm going into town now! B-Bye!" Fine runs for it. She kept running till Bright couldn't see her anymore. She stops and take a breath. "L-Lost him..." A hand comes out from the alley and pulls her in. She tries to scream, but this persons hand was covering it.

"Sh! It's me!" Fine stops. _'Shade?' _He lets go and Fine turns to him.

"What are you doing here?!" She said. Then she notices he was wearing a disguise. "What's with the disguise?"

"Hiding my identity of course!"

"Right, right."

"I saw what happened. What were you talking about with Bright?"

"He only asked me if I was okay and for my name."

"Did you tell him your real name?!"

"No! I'm not that stupid to give my name! I told him my name is Rosita!"

"It does suit you. Then is anyone asks my name I'll tell them my name is Eclipse."

"Then it's set, _Eclipse._"

"Yes, _Rosita._"

They exit the alley.

"So then, where shall we go, Rose?" Shade said. Fine looks around and then sees a restraunt. Her stomache rumbles. She blushes. "I guess we'll eat first." They walked to a restraunt. "Okay. What do you want to-" Shade stops himself when he sees Fine's eyes. They were sparkling. "Rose?" She snaps out of it and blushes.

"I-I'll take the noodles..." She said.

"Okay!" They ordered and payed. They started to eat. Fine eats her food in one bite. "F- I mean Rose? Are you a glutton?"

"No!" Fine looks away.

Shade smiles. _'She is.' _He thought. "How cute. Your lying about yourself."

"I'm not lying!" He laughs. "Shut up!"

"Okay! Okay! It's just that I found out something about you."

"What is that?"

"Your a glutton and you suck at lying!"

"How rude!"

Shade laughs and then sees the ring on her finger. "I just noticed that your wearing the ring told you to wear." She looks at it.

"You told me to wear it, so I did. Did I hear you wrong or something?"

"No. I'm just happy you're wearing it." He smiles.

"Oh? So are you going to tell me what it means?"

"Not until I know more about you."

Fine gets irritated. "Fine then!" She looks away. Shade sighs and looks at Fine. _'Impatient.' _He thought.

* * *

After they finished they walked around town.

"So where next?" Shade said.

"Hmm~ how about...Toy Land?" Fine said.

"Okay! Lets go!" Shade takes her hand and started to run.

"Wait! Sh- Eclipse!"

When they make it to Toy Land Fine's eyes sparkled. "You've never been here before, have you?"

"Nope! What about you?"

"I've been here with Rein once."

An arrow went through Fine's heart. _'Why does my heart hurt?' _She thought. "Was it...fun?"

"Yeah. It was really fun!"

More pain went to her heart. "O-Oh. Then I may not be that much fun."

"We'll have to wait and see! Come on!"

They buy a map and look at it. "Where should we go first?"

Shade sees a haunted house. "What about the haunted house?" He said. He turns back at her then shocked on how pale she was. "Fi- I mean Rose?! Are you afraid of haunted houses, by any chance?" Fine shakes her head violetly.

"No! Of course not!" She said. "I just wanted to go get candy first!"

"Candy?"

"Yes!" Fine runs to the nearest candy store. _'She's afraid of haunted houses...' _Shade chuckles.

She comes back with two cotton candies. She eats the pink one first.

"Your gonna eat both of them?" Shade said.

"Is that a problem."

"No. Its just... Nevermind." Fine continues to eat it. She gets some on her cheek. Shade gets an idea and smirks. He leans to Fine and licks her cheek. She blushes madly and backs away.

"W-W-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You had some on your cheek, so I decided to lick it off."

"THEN TELL ME!" Shade laughs while Fine blushes. She gives him her other cotton candy. "D-Don't do that without telling me next time, o-okay?"

"Ok." Shade eats his. When they finish Shade takes her hand. "Now that you're done. Let's go to the haunted house!"

Fine turns pale. _'No way...' _She cried in her mind.

The next thing you know, they're in front of the haunted house.

"If your scared you can hold my hand." Shade teased.

"Y-Y-Yeah right!" She enters first.

* * *

**Shade P.O.V.**

I guess she isn't afraid since she enter without hesitation. I enter the haunted house and see Fine standing there. Another great idea. I sneak behind her and blow in her ear.

She screams and looks at me. "Shade?!" She shriek.

"So you are afraid." I said.

"NO!" She turns around and starts to walk. She's so stubborn. I see the ghost waiting to scare her. Before I could warn her it was too late. The ghost came out and she screamed. Fine ran to me. She hugged me and digged her face in my shirt. "Okay! I'm scared! I'm scared of these kind of places!" She starts to cry.

"You didn't need to prove it to me. Just stay close to me, okay?"

"Then can I...hold you hand?"

I blush and nod. We held hands till we reached the exit. I couldn't cover my ears since Fine was holding my other hand. I was happy when we reached the exit, but sad since Fine released my hand.

"W-We're out of there! Yay!" She said in relief. "Lets go buy ice cream! Please!"

"Okay. Lets go." I said. She smiles and we walk to the ice cream shack. She ordered probably 11 scoops of ice cream. I got 2. She ate it all in one bite, didn't get a brain freeze.

"Sh- I mean, Eclipse."

"Yes?"

"How much did you learn about me?"

"Tiny bit."

"NO WAY!" She sulks at a corner.

"It's okay. We still have time left."

We hear beeping. "Sorry. That's my communicator." Fine takes out her communitcator. "Hello. This is Fine. What?! No way?! But I still have till 7! Okay. Okay. I'll be there soon. Bye." She hangs up and turns to me. She bows. "I'm so sorry! That was Rein. She told me our parents want a meeting with the children. Sorry!"

"I-It's okay. To make it up, come to the Water-Drop Kingdom this Friday."

"Okay! I'll come! Bye!" Fine runs off. I wave. To be honest, I'm a little disappointed this date didn't last. I was hoping to go on an another ride. Oh well...maybe next time, my l-o-v-e-l-y bride. Get now I sound like a stalker... (v.v)

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

Why do they want a children meeting? Didn't I tell them I was busy today? My communticator rings again.

"Rein?" I said.

_"Where are you?" _She said.

"I'm almost there. I'm in the balloon."

_"You might want to change into you disguise."_

"Why?"

_"Well...we have guests."_

"No wonder. Okay then I'm getting ready. I'm lucky that I packed it." I go under the seat and take out a suitcase. I open it and see everything is there.

_"Okay! Don't be late!"_

"I know!" We hang up. "She didn't need to tell me. I already know..." I start to change. I put on every single piece. I was hard to put on the contacts and wig because the balloon was moving. I manage to put everything on. The balloon lands and I rushed out. The guards knew I was in a rush so they opened every single door for me. I kept saying thank you till the last door. I told them to wait a sec and calmed myself. They opened the door and I entered. I see people scattered like the ball. Except their was some space near the stairs. Rein and Xavier were standing there. I walked there and stood next to Rein.

She whispers to me, "Just on time."

I whisper back, "I know right?" We waited for Truth and Elsa to speak.

Truth stands up first. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" He said. He looks down at me. "I see that all my children are here! Now we can begin the husband and wife hunt!"

The three of us look up and said, "WHAT?!" Did we hear him right?! The husband and wife hunt?! The crowd starts to whisper to each other. Didn't he forget that I'm actually a girl?! Feel hands on the shoulders. The right was Rein and the left was Xavier. I can tell their afraid me as well.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered softly. Right now. I wish I skipped and stayed with Shade. Because I don't know what to do now!

Someone help me find an answer!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Fine P.O.V.**

I'm trapped here. Surrounded by fakes. Every single girl that I interviewed are like that one girl... Emily? Yeah. That's it. Most of them are like Emily. Spoiled and a rotten heart. I sigh. I can't take this! I'm exhausted! We've been doing this for 4 hours straight!

"Hang in there Fine." Xavier said.

I look at him and said, "You too."

"I wonder how Rein's doing?"

"Me too." We look at Rein. She was sitting down sipping tea. "Rein?!"

She looks at me and smiles. "You do realize you can ask mother and father if you can get engage with one of the princes or princesses of each kingdom?" She said.

"N-No way..." I said.

"I'll pass on that." Xavier said. "No princess is near my age. Plus their probably in love with someone else."

"I see. I guess you do understand women feelings."

"Whats that suppose to mean?!"

"Um..." We look ahead. Oh no...not **her**. "Are you two done?"

"Yes." I just looked at her.

"It's been a while Prince Fine."

"It doesn't feel like its been a while. Emily."

"So you remembered me!"

"What are you doing here. Didn't I reject you?" She smirks. "What?"

"It turns out you don't make all the decisions. So my father is having a meeting with your parents."

"What?!"

I can feel Xavier glaring at her. He already hates her. Good boy. We stand up and run up the stairs. Juan, her father, was coming down the stairs. We ignore him and pass him. Truth and Elsa probably knew we were coming so they waited for us.

"Fine. I'm sorry." Elsa said.

"Don't tell me..." I look down the stairs and see Emily smiling at me.

She waves at me. "Bye-bye darling!" Then her and her father walk away. Rein looks up at me. Nervous for me. I glare at my parents.

"How? HOW?!" I said.

Truth looks up at me and was about to tell me, but then looks away. I wanted to punch him. But if I do that it'll ruin my reputation! All I could do is run! Run away!

"Fine!" Xavier yelled.

My parents are idiots! Huge idiots! Did they forget already! It was there idea! I run out to the garden and trip. I sat up. All I could do is scream. Scream till all my anger was out of me. As soon as I finished I just sat there. Lifeless... Who can possibly understand me? Understand my feelings and pain.

"Prince Fine." I look up and see Camelot. "Get up. Do you really think you can run away from this? This is reality. So stand up." I just stand.

"How can you possibly understand me? You know nothing of the real me." I said.

"You're right. I don't. That's why I'm telling you to stand. You'll find a way to stop this, right?" She smiles. "Someone is out there somewhere. Wanting to know the real you and wanting to understand you. Am I wrong?"

I look at her in the eyes with shocked. "How did you..."

"You can't find it from me." She walks up to me. "One day. He'll be the first to understand the real you. And call you the real you. Just believe in him. The Prince of the Moon Kingdom." She walks pass me. While I stand there surprised. She's right. How could **I **forget about him?! Shade...he's willing to do anything to know me. "By the way, Prince Fine. What's that ring on your finger?"

"Ring?" I lift my hand. "Oh. Shade gave it to me. Why?"

"Do you know what that ring means?"

"No."

She giggles. "Well I'm off."'

"Wait! Do you know?!"

"If he hasn't told you a clue then I won't tell you."

"O-Okay." And like that she's gone. Thanks Camelot. Thank you for reminding me.

* * *

**A week later (Normal P.O.V.)**

Shade was walking through the hallway. He was in deep thought. _'Fine hasn't been coming to my kingdom lately. Why?' _He thought. Then he hears some girls gossiping.

"Guess what happened!"

"What?"

"You know Prince Fine from the Sunny Kingdom, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I saw in the newspaper that he got engage!"

"What! No way!"

Shade was shocked. _'Fine's engage?!' _He thought and continued to walk. _'I'm going to have a little chat with her tonight!'_

* * *

**At the Balcony...Fine...**

Since it was night time Fine was allowed to take off her wig and contacts. She takes a deep breathe.

"This sucks...now every single person in the planet knows..." She said to herself. "I wonder what Shade's reaction was?"

"I was shocked." Fine looks behind her and sees Shade.

"Shade..." He walks up to her and stands in front of her. _'Too close...' _She thought.

"Why? Why did you get engage to someone else? And your own sex."

"Don't put it that way! And please use the word gender! When I hear the 's' word it gives me chills."

"JUST TELL ME! Why?!"

"I didn't even agree to it! It was my parents! That girl's father talked to them. Somehow they convinced them. Now I'm engage to a devil."

"That's it."

"Yes! I never wanted to get engage with a person I didn't even like or know!"

"Good." He places his head on her shoulder and relaxes on it. "Good..."

Fine blushes. "Sh-Shade?"

"Please. Please let me stay like this with you for a little longer."

She couldn't reject him. "Fine then. You can stay this way. O-Only because I feel cold!"

He chuckles. "Okay." She hugs him with one hand and pets him on the head with the other.

"Shade?"

"Yeah?"

"Was this all you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes."

"Well next time don't do that. You scared me."

"Sure thing... Fine?" He lifts his head and Fine puts her arms down. He looks at her in the eyes. "I think I'm starting to get more attached to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember I said I was determined to know you?"

"I remember everyday. Why?"

"Now that I know you a bit more. I started to fall for you."

Fine blushes. "As in...love?"

He nods. "I fell deeper in love with you. Even though I barely know you and we haven't been on enough dates. I want to be with you." He hugs her. "You may not love me yet, but I'll wait till you do. No matter what, I'll always love you."

Fine blushes deeper red. She hugs him back. "T-Then I'll do my best to fall in love with you and only you."

"Good. Now I have something to look forward to."

"Me too."

Meanwhile Camelot and Rein watch the two. "Camelot. Start the fireworks!" Rein said.

"Right!" Camelot gave the single and the maids an butlers lit up the fireworks. They flew to the sky and explode. Fine and Shade look up.

"Fireworks?" Shade said. Then he looks at Fine.

"Whoever lit them up made the mood better. Right?" Fine said.

"Yeah. You're right." He looks up. Shade blushes and puts his arm around Fine. She blushes but doesn't mind. She smiles and looks up at the fireworks. _'So this is...love.' _She thought.

Camelot looks at Fine and smiles.

"Looks like she's understanding what love is." Camelot said.

"Yup! You can do it Fine!" Rein said.

Shade and Fine look at each other.

"F-Fine?" He said.

"Yes?" She said.

"Lets go on another date!"

"Really?"

"Yes! But this time at the Waterdrop Kingdom!"

"Sure! When and what time!"

"Saturday. 12:50."

"I'll be there!"

Fine smiles at Shade and he blushes. _'This time. No disturbances.' _He thinks.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Saturday (Normal P.O.V.)**

Fine walks into the throne room. Her parents were sitting down on their throne chairs. She bows and looks up at them.

"Fine? What is it?" Elsa asks.

"I'm going out for the rest of the day. So I'm here to tell you not to call me or take me back. You can't stop me! Now if you excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Fine bows and leaves the room.

Truth looks at Elsa. He started, "That was..."

"Strange?" Elsa finishes.

* * *

The door closes behind Fine as she exited. She stops and takes a deep breath.

"I thought I was gonna die!" She said. The guards look at each other.

"Prince Fine? Are you okay?" One of them ask. Fine looks at the guard and smiles.

"I'm fine. Thats my name after all. Sorry for my unroyal behavior. Well excuse me, I'm in a rush!" She runs. "Also don't tell Camelot!"

"Yes sir!"

Fine looks ahead and sees Rein. "Rein!"

Rein hears her name and looks up. "Fine?"

"I only have 3 hours left and I need your help!"

"Oh? What is it?" Fine tells Rein everything and she agrees to help. "Okay! I'll help!"

* * *

**Waterdrop Kingdom 12:45**

Shade waits by the fountain. _'I'm early.' _He thought.

"S-Shade." He looks down and blushes.

"Fine?!" He said. Fine was wearing a skirt. She was also wearing a cute blouse. She had a bow on her head as well. So she looks like an innocent child. "W-W-What are you wearing?!"

"What does it looks like! If you don't like it then I'm leaving!" She turns away but Shade stops it.

"I-I think you look cute!"

Fine blushes. "Really?"

"Yes. Cute like an innocent child!"

"Oh..."

"L-Lets go!"

"R-Right!" They both start walking. "So~ Where are we going?"

"Hm... I heard there's an arcade that just opened."

"Really? I read what an arcade is. Have you been in one?"

"Yup! With Bright, Mirlo, and Rein!"

A bit of pain hits her heart. "S-Shade..." Fine blushes.

"Yes?"

"If I'm going to fall for you." She looks up at him. "Please don't mention girl names! Everytime you do a bit of pain hits my heart!"

Shade looks at her. She was begging him. "Alright then. Then you don't mention any guy names too. Deal?"

Fine smiles. "Deal!" She puts her arms around Shade's arm. He blushes and they continue to walk.

* * *

**Sunny Kingdom**

Emily enters the throne room. She bows at Fine's parents.

"Good evening your majesties." She said.

"Good evening to you too Emily." They said.

"What brings you here today?" Truth asks.

She answers, "I'm here to have tea with Prince Fine. Where is he?"

"He's not here today."

"What?"

"He's out somewhere. He said don't bother calling him or taking him back."

"When will he be back?"

"He said he'll be gone the rest of the day." Elsa said.

"I-I see... Then I'll wait till his return if I must!"

"Please Emily. Don't do that. You can have tea with him tomorrow."

"I know. Its just I want to know him more before the big day. So I'll wait if I have to." She bows. "Excuse me. I'll be waiting for him at the garden if I must."

"W-Why don't you wait in his study room! He always goes there when he returns!"

"Really! Ok then!" Emily smiles.

"'Camelot!" Camelot comes from behind Elsa. She whispers in her ear, "Take her to Fine's Prince Study Room. No girl stuff is in there correct?"

She whispers back, "I checked after she left. Its secure."

"Good."

Camelot walks down the stairs. "This way Emily." She said. Emily nods and they walk.

Rein and Xavier walk pass her. She smirks at them and continues to walk. They stop and look as she walked away.

"Now I see why Fine hates her." Rein said. "She's evil and spoiled twicer than any princess."

"Agreed." Xavier said.

* * *

**Back at the date...**

Shade and Fine enter the arcade. People were having fun playing the games. They walk up to a machine.

"How do you play?" Fine asks.

"Easy." Shade takes out a coin. He inserts it in the machine. The game starts and Shade starts to play.

"Wow!" Fine looks at how he plays and at the screen. Couple minutes later he loses.

"Ah man! I lost! Wanna try?" Fine nods. She gets the coin and inserts it in the machine. She starts to play. Shade was amazed how good she was as a beginner! She was even beating everyone's record! People surrounded her amazed how good she was! When she finished she got the highest score that nobody can beat. The people left at how amazed they were. "Whoa! Thats amazing! Nobody has ever reached that high!"

"Really?! I'm surprised myself!"

"Lets go try something else!"

"Okay!"

They played multiplayer and dancing games.

"No fair! Your too good!" Shade whined.

"Is it wrong for a girl to beat a boy?" Fine asks.

"Well no. It just never happened before."

"So I'm the first girl to have ever beatened a boy! Cool!" He looks up at her. She was so cheerful and smiling. He couldn't possibly be mad at her. Instead he smiles and takes her hand. She looks at Shade.

"Come on. Lets go somewhere else."

"Okay!"

They walked out the arcade. They looked around and around. Everytime they passed a restraunt and bread shop, Fine will want some and Shade refuses. Fine stops.

"Fi- I mean Scarlet? What's wrong?" Shade said.

"My feet...hurt." She answered.

"They hurt?"

"Yes." Fine takes off her shoes. "Better!"

"You can't walk barefoot! You might cut yourself!"

"Then what should I do?!"

Shade looks around and sees a shoe store. "I'll be back! Wait right next to the bench!" He runs to the shoe store.

Fine sits down on the bench instead of standing next to it. Couple minutes later Shade comes back with a bag.

"What's that?" She asks. Shade takes out a box and opens it.

"Flats. Their more comfortable than heels. Plus you can run in them!" He said. He gets Fine's foot and puts on the shoes. She stands up.

"How did you know my size?!"

"Lucky guess."

She spins. "Much better! Thank you!"

"Anything for you. So you won't injure your feet!" Shade takes Fine's heels and puts them in the box. Then puts the box in the bag. They start to walk again.

Fine takes Shade's hand causing both to blush.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Previously...**

_Fine takes Shade's hand causing both to blush._

**Normal P.O.V.**

It started to get late. Fine and Shade decided to go back to their kingdoms. Fine gets to her balloon, she changes back into her Prince disguise. She starts the balloon and heads home. When she gets there Camelot was waiting. Fine exits the balloon giving Camelot the stuff she got on her date.

"Camelot, can you please put these somewhere in my room?" Fine asks.

"Of course." Camelot bowed.

Fine notices Camelot looked a little troubled. "Is something wrong? Did I put on my disguise wrong?!"

"No! It's nothing!"

"I-If you insist. I'll be going to my Prince Studies. When you put my stuff in my room, be sure it's at a place where only I can see it."

"As you wish."

"Also... You know you can tell me if your troubled. K?"

"I know." Fine smiles and walks you her studies.

She gets there and turns on the lights.

"It's about time you got her!" Fine stops knowing this voice.

"E-Emily?!" She said. Emily turns the chair around, looking at Fine.

"Bingo!"

"What are you doing here?!"

"Waiting for you obviously!"

"Why?!"

Emily stands up and pulls Fine in. "I'm going to make things straight!"

"O-Okay?"

"On the day of our wedding, pretend to kiss me!"

"That's all?"

"One more thing. I want no kids!"

"Got it! Its not like I want to waste my first kiss and virginity on you!"

"Good! So do I!"

"If that's all you want. Leave." Fine turns Emily and gently pushess her to the door.

"No! Wait!" Emliy turns to Fine too quickly causing her to fall on Fine. They both fall on the ground. Emily sits up rubbing her head. She looks at Fine and her eyes widened. Fine opens her eyes and looks at Emily. She feels her wig half off. _'Oh no...' _She thought. Emily quickly gets Fine's and and pulls the rest of it off. Fine's hair showed. "You're a...girl?" Fine gulps waiting for her to go berserk, but instead Emily's eyes widened with joy. Making Fine super confused. "This makes everything better!"

"W-What!?" Fine looks at Emily with a confused look. _'Her personality changed! This is rare! I can see more of her! When she sees a cute girl, she goes nuts! So technically...she hates men...' _Fine thought.

"Now I definitely want to kiss you at the wedding! I won't get pregnant!"

"Y-You changed your mind?!"

"Yes! Now I want my first kiss and virginity takened by you!"

Fine blushes and thinks about it. She shakes her head. "Well I don't?! Your personality is super weird!"

"I get that a lot. But since its from you I don't care! I always wanted to marry a cute girl!"

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Emily starts snuggling Fine.

"I can't wait for our wedding!"

_'SOMEONE HELP ME!' _Fine thought with tears.

* * *

**Next day... Fine P.O.V.**

Ever since Emily found out the truth last night. She's been more clingy to me. She's following me to places. Everytime I lose her, she finds me. I can't run away from her! I want to scream so~ bad!

"Darling, where are you going?" She asks.

"To meet up with my sister and her friends." I answered.

"You know. I've never mentioned this, but when I saw your sister I fell in love! But now that I know your secret, I love you more than her!"

"If you love women that much, why did you wanna marry me before?"

"I was planning that once I do marry you. I'll take advantage to every single maid or citizen! But now...all I want is...you." She blows in my ear. I blushes and move away.

"What was that for?!"

"Loosen up. Its not cute for you to be serious!"

"Wha-?! You know what...can I please just be with my sister. Besides you have practice in 7 minutes."

"OH! That's right! Thank you for telling me, darling!" She skips away happily.

Finally...she's gone. I turn around and walk up to my sister. She sees me and smiles.

"Fine! Your finally here!" She said happily.

"Y-Yeah." I said.

She tilts her head. "Are you okay?"

Did she notice?! I faked a smile. "Of course! Why?"

"You look exhausted."

"Oh...guess I should tell you. You know Emily, my fiancée right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I start whispering in her ear. "She found out."

"What?!"

I pull her back into whispering formation. "I even found out something about her!"

"What is it?"

I give her a serious look. "She likes women! And hates men!"

"EH?!"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't mind the same gender together, but..."

"You're already in love with someone else..."

"Yes..."

"What are you two doing?" Altezza said. We look at her.

"Its family stuff." We said in at the same time.

"Sorry!"

The Mirlo steps up. "I know this may be rude, but I got curious when Prince Fine said 'She found out.' What do you mean?" She said.

"Sorry Mirlo. I know your curious but its a secret." Rein said with a apologitic look.

Sophie walks up to me. "Prince Fine! Can you join us?" She said.

"Join you where?" I said.

"We're going to my kindgom for a tea party. Wanna come? It'll be fun!"

I look at Rein, she was nodding happily. Then at Shade, he nods. I look back at Sophie and smile. "I'm not really busy, so I'll come!"

"PRINCE FINE!" Oh no! It's Camelot! I slowly turn. "YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE AT REHEARSAL! COME HERE!"

"Rehearsal?!" Then I remember I was suppose to go rehearse my steps for Wedding day! There was no way I'm gonna marry Emily! I take a step back.

"Don't you dare run away." She takes a step forward. I look back and forward again.

Why does this happen to me?! I turn and start to run. "SORRY! BUT I DON'T WANNA MARRY HER!"

"PRINCE FINE! COME BACK HERE! IT'S UNPRINCELIKE TO RUN AWAY!" Camelot runs after me. I turn my head to everyone else.

"PRINCE AULER! PRINCESS SOPHIE!" They look at me. "I'LL BE THERE!" I smile at them and continued to run.

That's right. I think I found my true wish again. I never told Shade because we never brought up the subject. My wish...is to know how it feels like to be wild and know the meaning of freedom!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Normal P.O.V. - Windmill Kingdom**

Everyone was waiting for Fine.

"He's late." Shade said.

"Give her more time. Trust me it isn't easy running away from Camelot." Rein said.

"I could tell. The way he was running..." Bright said.

"That was actually the first time I've seen him like that."

"Really?" Altezza said.

"Yup."

The bushes start making a sound. All the princes got up ready to attack.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Auler said.

"Geez. Can you guys calm down. It's me." Fine exits the bushes. She was covered with little bit of dirt and scratches.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Shade said.

"L-Long story. But first..." She looks at Auler. "Sorry to ask you, Prince Auler, but can I borrow your clothes?" He blushes. "NOT THE ONES YOUR WEARING!" His blush disappears.

"R-Right! I knew that!" He said. He pats her on the back lots of times. He stops. "J-Just follow the maid."

"Thank you. I'll be back."

"I'll come with you!" Rein said.

"Do as you wish...I gues..." Fine and Rein follow the maid.

The princes sit down.

"Isn't it weird that Rein's going with Fine?" Altezza said.

"What makes you say that?" Sophie said.

"Well Rein is the older twin...don't you think they..."

"They what?" Lione said.

They all thought about it. All their faces turn red tomato. Narlo and Milky look at each other, not knowing what they're thinking.

"Princess Altezza! Y-You dirty thinker!" The 11 seed princesses said.

"Theirs little kids here!" Mirlo said.

Tio had a bloody nose. "TIO!" Lione said wiping his nose.

"Okay! I'm going to check that doesn't happen!" Tio runs to the direction the twins went.

Shade beams up. "Tio! Don't!" He runs after him. The others follow.

The changing room was close and the maids were next to the door. They see the princes and princesses.

"Y-Your majesties! You can't enter!" One of the maids said.

"Where's Princess Rein?!" Altezza said.

"I-Inside with Prince Fine. Why?"

"You don't think Altezza's right?" Lione said.

"M-Maybe..." Mirlo said.

"Sorry about this!" Altezza slams the door open and enters. They all enter. Bright walks up to the maids.

"Sorry about my sister! Please wait outside for us?" He said and runs inside.

"REIN!" Altezza moves the curtains then freezes.

"Altezza what's wrong?" Sophie said then she freezes.

"Sophie?" Auler freezes then everyone else.

Bright comes to see what's going on then sees what their seeing. He even froze.

Fine was half naked. The only this she had on was her panties and the bandage that was making her breast look flat. Rein was holding her clothes was also frozen that everyone now knows. Fine turns red and makes herself into a ball.

"S-S-STOP LOOKING!" She yelled. Shade sighs and takes off his coat. He walks up to Fine and kneels down. He puts the coat on her. She looks up at him.

"Looks like they know now." He said. She nods then looks down. He pets her.

* * *

**15 minutes later...**

Fine was now wearing clothes, but still wearing her disguise. She sat there uncomforable including Rein. Everyone was looking down at them waiting for an explaination. Shade was standing, also being stared at.

"So you knew?" Bright said looking at Shade.

"Yeah." He said.

"Care to explain?"

"Nope. I only promised not to tell, so I won't tell."

"Well at least we all know how you two got along so well." Mirlo said.

"True." Lione agreed.

"We don't understand." The 11 seed princesses said. "You were so kind to your own gender that it looked like you liked women."

"I was acting." Fine said. "I was only playing a role. Sorry if I offended you in any way." She looks down.

"Here's the part I don't understand." Sophie said.

"What might that be?"

"Why are you dressing up like a prince?"

Rein and Fine look at each other. "Well..." She looks up at her. "It was my parents idea. I was never suppose to be born as a girl with my mothers genes."

"Mothers genes?" Auler said. "But Queen Elsa has pinkish-red hair and ruby eyes. You have blue hair and aquamarine eyes."

Fine looks at Rein and she nods. She takes off the wig and contacts. Everyone gasps.

"Your ROSITA!" Bright said.

"ROSITA?!"

"Sorry I had to lie to you Prince Bright." Fine starts to put her wig on. Milky grabs her arm, stopping Fine. She looks at her. "Princess Milky?"

"Don't put it back on. You look prettier without it." She said. Fine smiles and pets her.

"Thank you for telling me that, but I have to. If I don't my kingdom would be ruined." Milky hesitates, but lets go. Fine puts on the wig and contacts. She stands up. "I think I should go. I'll return the clothes later." She starts to walk away. Rein quickly stands up.

"Fine! Wait!" She runs after her.

Shade looks up at the sky.

"Are you going to tell?" He said. They all look at him. "Once you tell, it'll spread. Causing chaos and we'll never see them again." He walks away. "Think about it."

"Big brother!" Milky runs to Shade.

Everyone looks at each other not knowing what to do...

* * *

**Next Day...**

Fine walks around the kingdom. No lessons, no nothing. She was back to emotionless. Rein sees her, but doesn't walk or talk to her. She knew that she wanted to be alone. So she starts to walk away.

"Prince Fine! Princess Rein!" They both turn and see the messanger. "There is someone here to meet you!"

"Meet us?" They said.

When they walked in the throne room and see a man. He had reddish-pink hair and ruby eyes. He turns to them. Truth and Elsa stand up. Xavier looks at them.

"Your finally here. That's good." Elsa said. "I would like you to meet my cousin, Akumu."

Akumu looks at the twins and walks up to Fine. "You're the youngest correct?" He said. Fine looks at him. "Hm. You have secrets." Fine's eyes widened. Akumu leans into Fine's ear. "Don't think your the only one with a gift." He goes back. Fine glares at him. Rein notices. _'Fine...' _She thought. This time he looks at Rein. "Your the older twin." He reaches out to her. Fine grabs his wrist before he could touch her.

"Back off." She said. Akumu smirks.

"I like you kid. You have some reflexes. But...you're still not there." He grabs Fine by the shirt and flips her. He slams her on the ground causing her to grunt.

"FINE!" Her siblings said. Xavier jumps down and pushes Akumu away. Truth and Elsa runs down.

"Sorry. Bad habit when someone has good reflexes."

"BUT STILL! YOU DON'T JUST FLIP PEOPLE!" Xavier yelled.

Truth and Elsa run to Akumu.

"Akumu! Lets have a talk outside!" Elsa said.

"Oh~ I'm in trouble~" The three go outside.

Rein kneels down to Fine and helps her up. Xavier helps as well. She struggles to breathe a bit.

"Damn bastard!" Xavier said. "How dare he!"

"Now's not the time! Lets take Fine to the infirmary!" Rein said.

"Right!" Xavier touches her back and she twitches.

"D-Dont touch my back!" Fine said. He looks at her. "That's where it hurts the most."

"I know! But I don't have a choice! Please!"

"I'll try not to cry then." Xavier picks her up. Fine holds in the pain. He starts to run. Rein follows.

They reach the infirmary and Fine had to lie down on her stomache. Camelot enters the room. She sees Fine.

"W-What happened?" She said. The three look at her. As Camelot treats Fine's back, Xavier explains everything. "I see. Well all I can say is be careful when you see him. He wasn't name Akumu for nothing."

"Akumu means nightmare in japanese right?" Fine said.

"REALLY?!" Rein said. Even Xavier was surprised.

"Camelot. They need extra lessons."

"I agree." She said. She finishes Fine's back. "That'll do for now. Just make sure you don't lie or lean in your back. It's a huge bruise."

"Do you know when it'll recover?"

"With a bruise that big probably a week."

"I can't argue with that."

The door slams open. "DARLING!"

"Oh no..."

Emily looks at Fine. "I heard you got hurt! Are you okay! Do you need my help with anything?!"

"N-No. Everything's okay now." Fine stands up. "See?"

"That's a relief. Then I should be going to practice now! Bye-bye!" And she's gone.

Fine collapses on her knees.

"I knew it. You were still too weak to even stand." Camelot said.

"How else was she going to leave?!" Fine said. Xavier helps Fine up. "Thanks."

"No prob." He said.

"Fine? Do you wanna go to sleep in your room?" Rein asks.

"I suppose. I am a little tired." Fine answered. Xavier helps her walk.

When they reach Fine's room, Rein took her in. She helps her change and helps her lie on her stomache.

"Thank you Rein." Fine said. "Sorry you had to help me."

"It's okay. I'll help you till your back gets better!" Rein said with a smile. "Get some rest!" She exits the room.

Fine rests her chin on her pillow. _'Can this week get any worse?' _She thought and falls asleep.

* * *

Xavier and Rein walk down the hall.

"I wonder if she's going to be alright." Xavier said.

"She'll be fine. That's her name after all." Rein said. She looks down. _'Those eyes when she looked at Akumu.' _She thought.

"Aren't they your friends?" Rein looks up and sees Bright, Altezza, Shade, and Milky. She runs to them.

"What are you guys doing here?!"

"To give you some news." Bright said. Rein freezes.

"D-Did you tell?"

He shakes his head. "We all agreed to keep it a secret." Rein smiles. "But in one condition!"

"One condition?"

"No more secrets and tell us everything."

"Okay! I promise!" Bright smiles.

Altezza and Milky look around. "Where's Fine?" They ask.

"Fine...got injured."

Shade looks at Rein. "How?!" He said.

"Well. Mother's cousin came today. He was reaching out to me till Fine's reflexes came. She grabbed his wrist. He ended up flipping her over and slamming her on the ground. Right now she's in her room sleeping."

"How cruel!" Altezza said.

"She even has to get herself injured in order to keep it a secret." Milky said.

"Y-Yeah." Rein said.

Shade sneaks away from them. Xavier notices, he could tell what he wanted to do.

"Prince Shade?" He said. Shade stops. "Can you do me a favor?" He turns to him. "Can you check if Fine's sleeping?" He looks at Xavier. Xavier smiles. Shade realizes then nods. He walks away.

Shade walks down the hall and opens Fine's door. He enters quietly and walks up to Fine's bed. He bents down. _'She looks cuter when she's sleeping.' _He thought. He takes out a green stone and holds it over her back. It starts to glow. Shade closes his eyes. A minute later her opens his eyes. The stone stops glowing, he puts it away.

Fine moves to her side, facing Shade's direction. He kisses her forehead. Fine smiles.

"Shade..." She said. Shade backs away a bit and looks at Fine. She was still sleeping. He smiles and walks out of her room.

Fine, on the other hand, was pretending to sleep. She slowly opens her eyes. She blushes while smiling and goes back to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Fine P.O.V. (Next day)**

I don't know what Shade did, but my body doesn't feel sore and bruised anymore! I feel perfectly fine! That is my name after all!

"Prince Fine." I look to my right and see Camelot. "How is your back?"

"It's better now! You can check later if you want." I said.

"I'm good. Anyway Rein told me to tell you to meet her at garden."

"The garden?"

Couple minutes later I walk into the garden. I see all the princes and princesses. What are they doing here? Rein sees me.

"Fine!" She yelled out to me. Great... I run up to her.

"What is it?" I said.

"Everyone has something to tell you!"

I got chills when she said that. I hesitate and look at them. Forcing a smile. "W-What is it?" Crap! I think my voice sounded a bit shakey.

Milky walks up to me and holds my hand. "We promise to keep you secret." I look at her.

"You...promise?"

"Of course! If we told people we wouldn't see you guys anymore! But we have one condition!"

"What is it?"

"No more secrets and tell us everything." I blink a couple times. I give her a small smile and bow.

"If that is necessary then okay. Ask anything you want."

"Why are you engage to a girl?!" Sophie asked first.

"Arranged marriage. I don't wanna marry her."

"Why do you have to wear a disguise?" Bright asks. "I still don't understand."

"To be truthful... I don't know myself. When I was at age, I was told to wear this. Without a reason." I look around. "Is that all the questions?"

"We'll ask some more later. Can't think of any!" Tio said.

"Okay."

I heard footsteps approaching.

"If it isn't my nephew. I never knew you had friends." Akumu... I turn to him.

"You're no uncle of mine." I said.

"Of course I am! You have a little of my blood from your mothers side. You can't run away from it."

"Do you really have to talk that way when we have people over?"

"I always talk this way! Besides...its fun." I glare at him. "That death glare~ I'm scared!" He's teasing me! This guy is teasing me! Before I could lose my temper I walk away. "Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" I think I sounded pissed when I said that. Not good. I need to get far away from here so I can cool.

"Running away?"

"No. Just for a walk."

"Sure~"

I can't take it! I stop and turn to him. "Just what do you want?!"

He smirks. In an instant he was in front of me. It surprised me. I unleased my sword. I block his sword. "Ah. Reflexes." He puts away his sword. I cautionly put away my sword. Out of nowhere he grabbed me by the shirt. Not again. Only this time it was different. He threw me.

"FINE!" Rein yelled out. I felt my sister's panic. Every prince were at a spot where I might fall. But I felt strong arms get me and holds me close to his chest. This smell. Shade... He lands perfectly and put me down.

"Make this a lesson. You'll become king one day and you need to learn when your enemy is about to do something." Akumu walks off. "See ya~!"

This GUY! He gets me so pissed! I take a step forward. "YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU THROW ME! COME BACK HERE!" I yelled in rage. He was gone.

"Fine. Calm down." Shade said in a soothing voice. "Take deep breaths." I do.

"I'm okay now..." Then I got tackled. Rein...

"Fine! You had me worried!" She said. "First your back- Wait! Your back! Does it hurt?!" I shake my head.

"It's better now. No worries." I smile. She smiles back. Seriously it feels like I'm the older twin... She eventually gets off of me. We both stand up.

"Remind me not to anger you." Auler said.

"Why?"

"Becaus you have the murderous aura around you." Altezza said.

"Okay~"

Later we all chatted and drank tea. When Emily came, I hid. When Camelot came, Rein and I ran for our lives. We all enjoyed ourselves, but something's off. It's like something bad is going to happened. Soon...

"Fine?" Shade said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Let's go on a date!"

"Already?!"

"Yeah! Come on!"

"Can't. I have work to catch up on."

"That sucks!"

"I know. But I'll make it up to you on your next visit."

"Then I'll visit tomorrow."

"No."

"You're so cruel."

"I know." I smile at him.

"PRINCE FINE!" Camelot again. I turn and see her. "No more running away! You need to do your lessons! It's urgent!"

"Okay..." I turn to Shade. "It was nice chatting with you. See you next time." He just nods. I want away with Camelot.

"You were suppose to meet your parents and have tea 30 minutes ago, but right now you have sword practice. Later you have to practice your dance for your wedding." I reply with a sigh. I like sword practice, just not dancing practice with Emily. She's a confusing person. 2 personalities... "Prince Fine?"

"Yes?"

"How are your studies?"

"Good."

"Just good, huh? I need and excellent. Tonight your gonna study twice as hard!"

"Now your just being plain cruel Camelot. I'm always working plus I'm way ahead on my studies. I'm at the King Level already."

"I know, but you need to work hard!"

"That's all I ever do." We make it to my sword practice. My teacher was delighted to see me again. He taught me new tricks and we had a couple of duels. Being a boy is really hard. I just wanna be myself...

After we finish we head to the ball room for my dancing lessons with Emily.

"Darling! You're here!" She said.

"Y-Yes I am..." I said. Emily drags me to the center.

Camelot was being pushy the whole entire time! I know what I was doing, but isn't she trying too hard? I'm already princelike. More like a king figure. I was told that many times.

"Prince Fine! Focus!" Camelot said.

"I am." I said. Emily's the one that needs to be more focused.

We hear doors open. I was first to look. Great just what I need. It's Truth, Elsa, and that jerky Akumu. We all bow.

"What brings all of you here?" Camelot asks.

"We...need to borrow Fine." Elsa said. "That means lessons are dismissed."

"If you say so..." I let go of Emily and walk to their direction.

We all leave the room. If they needed my why aren't they saying anything. We enter Truth's office. Why are we here...

"Fine. We've been found out." Truth said.

"Found out?" I was confused at first. Then I finally realized it. Akumu found out about my secret!

"You all think you could hide it from me? Remember Fine. I said you weren't the only one with the _gift_." Akumu said. I really want to punch this guy!

"So what are you going to do?" I said.

"Haven't your parents told you?"

"Told me what?"

"About why they had you disguise as a boy and to be a perfect prince."

"No. Why?" I look at them. "Are they hiding something from me?"

"I'm sorry. We didn't want to tell you. It was for your safety..." Elsa said.

"My safety?"

"I'll explain." Truth said. "Before you were born. You were in your mother's tummie still. Akumu came to us. He said if we had a daughter with your mother's genes, he'll take you away. So when you were born we panicked. We all made a decision to raise you to become the perfect prince. Akumu didn't expect a thing at first, but I guess when he saw you, he found out."

"So you were toying with me." I said glaring at Akumu.

"Maybe~" He said.

"What were you going to do after you take me?"

"Raise you to be my wife. I was 17 back then. I had the power to take over this planet if I wanted to."

"But why me?"

"You had your mother's genes. I loved you mother's hair and eyes. And..." He walks up to me. "Those with pinkish-red hair and ruby eyes have power. They have more power then any other. So I wanted to marry someone with that kind of gene. Too bad your mother was older and already married."

"You sicko!"

"I know. So now that I know, I'll tell everyone."

"DON'T!"

"Oh? What will you do?"

"I'll...go with you. Just don't tell anyone! I'll leave this planet with you!"

"Really?"

I hesitate. If I go I won't see any of my friends, I won't see Rein...and Shade. "Y-Yes."

"No Fine!" Elsa said. She places her hands on my shoulders. "We don't care what happens to us! Don't go!" I froze.

"Once I push this button. The news will go everywhere." Akumu said. "Your choice."

Why can't I say anything? Why do I feel this way? The urge to run away, scream, cry. Why?!

"Go ahead." We all look at Truth. "Go ahead and tell. But Fine isn't going with you."

"If you say so."

"W-Wait! Don't!" I said. Too late. He pushes the button. Rage come to me. I wanna rip this guy apart! "You...DEMON!" I punch him on his face! I left him a pink, turning into a bruise, on his face. Everyone surprised. Akumu didn't move. Instead he smirked.

"You'll be an interesting wife."

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M MARRYING YOU!"

"You don't have a choice. Everyone knows. And in order to save your kingdom, you have to marry me."

"You asshole!"

"Keep calling me names, but nothing will affend me." He places his hand on my cheek. I smack it away and run out of the room.

Everyone is an idiot! No one understands! No one will accept me for me! They can die for all I care! I won't even cry!

"Fine?" I stop. I turn and see Rein and the others. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Crying?" I touch my face and see water on my finger. I'm crying? I wipe my eyes, trying to be careful with my eye contacts. My contacts... I stop. I take them off. And the wig as well.

Everyone panics. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE Y-Y-YOU DOING?! YOU'RE IN P-P-P-PUBLIC!"

"So? What's the point. They all know already."

"What?" Shade said.

"Sorry." I turn to them. "T-Thanks for everything. Goodbye." I smile and more tears came down. I run off.

"FINE!" Rein yelled after me.

I jump out the window and land perfectly. This may be the last time I'll see them. No one...will understand. No one will know my suffering.

"FINE!" I heard Shade's voice. I felt his hand grab my wrist. He pulls me back. "STOP! Don't run away!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I sobbed. "YOU NEVER WILL!"

"WHY DO YOU THINK THAT?!"

"BECAUSE NO ONE UNDERSTANDS!" I look down. "No one..." He hugs me.

"I want to. I want to understand you. Can't you see how hard I try? Didn't I say I'm determined to know you?"

More tears came down. I forgot again. I forgot Shade was willing to go through the trouble to know me... How can I be so blind? I hug him back.

"Cry it all out. I don't care if my skirt gets soaked." I nod.

**4 minutes later**

Finally...the tears stopped.

"Can you tell me why you're acting this way?" He asks. I explain every detail. I even mentioned that I punched Akumu. Even Truth's decision... "So that's why."

"Yeah..." I look up. "I don't know what's going to happen next. If I don't marry Akumu, my parents and siblings will be in danger. And my kingdom."

"That is a hard decision. But I'm not going to let that happen. Remember, you have allies. You have friends. We'll stand by your side no matter what happens."

"YEAH!" I flinched. We both looked back and see our friends.

Rein walks up to me. "We...sorta eavesdropped." She said.

"No matter what Fine. We'll be by your side." Bright side.

"Even if it means getting punished by our parents." Mirlo said.

"Or the kingdom." Lione said.

I was too surprised to say anything. Instead a smile came on my face. They're all willing to go though the trouble to help me.

"Thank you." I said. They all smile. I was blind. How can I forget this?

"Look! It's Fine!" I look up. "You mean he's actually a girl?!" One of the maids said.

"It said on the paper!" The other said.

"NO WAY!"

They look down at us. "FINE! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" They said.

"Uh...um...long story?" I said. I looked at my friends. "I'm gonna run for it." I just run before they can say anything. I know they said they'll be by my side and I'm happy! But I can't let them. It's my problem not theirs.

I've made my decision. In order to protect those who I care for, I must leave with Akumu. It's a difficult decision, but he's a jerk! He won't give up! I have to marry a guy who is almost in his 40's which is disgusting.

I run in my room and lock the door.

"So have you decided?" I look up. "Are you going to be my bride? Or make your friends and family suffer?" Akumu said.

"I'll go with you. In one condition!" I said.

"What is that?"

"Let me have one more date with someone!"

He smirks. "Alright then. We'll leave next week."

"Y-Yes sir."

Sorry Shade.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Emily sits at the roof of the palace, eating bread and looking down. She sees Fine but doesn't bother run to her.

"Difficult decision indeed. Looks like the time is here." She stands up. "Now to do what I'm really here to do." She turns and jumps off.

* * *

Fine walks to the garden and stops. She looks at the flower patch. She sees a purple rose and pink rose around each other. _'Shade...' _She thought.

"There you are." She turns back.

"Shade..." She said.

"The one and only. Anyway come on. Lets go back with the others." He said. He turns.

"W-Wait! I want to ask you something!"

He turns back to her. "What is it." She blushes and plays with her fingers.

"L-Lets go on a date."

"At a time like this?"

"We don't need to go out to each kingdom. Why don't we have it here at the garden? Like a picnic!"

"I guess. So what should I bring?"

"Nothing really. I'll just tell Camelot to prepare with a picnic basket."

"Where are we going to have a picnic?"

"I know a perfect spot!" She smiles.

"Okay then. I'll be here Monday at 12."

"I'll be here!"

"So wanna go?" Fine shakes her head.

"Sorry. But tell the others I'm busy with the crisis. I'll see you Monday!" She turns and walks away.

Shade looks at her as she walks away. _'Why did she ask me and a date suddenly?' _He thought. Then he turns away and walks. _'What's in her mind?'_

* * *

**Throne Room...**

Emily enters the room and sees Truth and Elsa. She bows.

"You know why we called you here. Correct?" Truth said.

"Of course. You're cancelling my engagement with Fine." She said.

"Sorry for the trouble." Elsa said.

"The job isn't done yet your majesties." They look at her. She smirks. "There is still something else I need to do." She walks away. "See you at the wedding." She exits the room.

Elsa looks at Truth.

"What should we do now?" She asks.

He looks at her back. "Wish for the best." He said.

"Why?!"

"If we interfere with them we'll just get in the way. For now, let's continue with our plan."

"You're right."

_'Let's just hope the plan works.' _Truth thought.

* * *

**Monday...**

Fine wears princess clothing now that everyone knows. She waits at the garden while holding the picnic basket.

"Isn't that Prince Fine?" Said a maid.

"Prince Fine never existed. He's actually a girl." Said the other maid.

"So he's a princess?!"

"Yup. Geez you're so late."

"I'm not!" The two walk away. Fine just stands there. She tightens her grip on the basket. _'Why do I feel...lonely? I've never felt like this before...' _She thought. She looks at the roses.

"Fine!" She sees Shade and smiles. He scans her and blushes. "You look beautiful with princess clothing on."

She blushes and says, "Thank you. Sh-Shall we go?"

"Yeah, but let me hold the basket. It's not polite if the woman carries the basket for the man.

"True." She gives him the basket and they start walking.

"So where are we going?"

"Somewhere only I know." She stops and looks both directions. "Hurry!" She grabs his hand and starts to run.

"W-W-Wait!" They stop in front of the bushes. Fine puts both her hands together.

"Take me to the place I belong!" The bushes open. Shade was shocked. Fine drags him inside. When both of them entered the bush closed behind them. "Shade. Look." He looks ahead and his jaw drops.

"Whoa..." There was a pond that shined like a crystal and flowers everywhere. It was like a dream. "I'm speechless...all I can say is this place is incredible unlike any other place I've seen!"

"I know right. I've always came here when I was a little girl."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was still the beginning of my prince practice. I was so tired and hated it that I had enough. I told my parents I was going to run away forever! But I ended up here. It was so beautiful that I didn't want to leave. So I decided to stay at the kingdom. Every single night I would come here and all my worries went away." Fine starts to twirl around. "But I stopped coming."

"Why?"

"I got caught one night. I was still sneaking out, but one of the guards caught me. He took me to my parents and told them I was outside. So they gave me extra lessons to tire my out. It worked. I was so tired that I didn't come here anymore."

"That's harsh."

"They've always been harsh, especially Camelot! She kept telling me the same thing! It was always Fine this or Fine that! She's never strict with Rein. Even my parents. They didn't care if she did something wrong or does whatever she wants. That's when I felt like an outcast!" She lies on a flower bed while Shade puts the sheet on the grass and sits on it, placing the basket in front of him. "I felt trapped and unloved. While she got more loved and was a free spirit. She always got what she wanted. But Rein was the only family member that loved me. She payed more attention to me than my parents. I guess that's why I can't fully hate her for having everything."

"So your a jealous type then?"

"I guess. I don't know it myself." Fine gets up and sits next to Shade. "Shall we start eating?"

"Yup!"

He opens the basket and takes out sandwiches.

**(I'm too lazy to say what's in the basket. So you can think what's in there.)**

When they finish they look at the pond. Fine takes out the ring Shade gave her.

"Shade, can you tell me what it means?" She asks. He looks at the ring and blushes.

"No. I won't tell you till you're 100% sure for your feelings for me." He said.

"Just tell me. Please?"

He looks at her pleading eyes. "Fine then...you win." He blushes more. "I-It means..." Fine leans in. He looks away. "I can't tell you yet. Sorry." She leans back disappointed.

Fine looks at the ring. _'I'll never get the chance to know. I leave tomorrow, but I can't force him. I guess I'll leave without knowing...' _She thought. "Shade."

"Y-Yeah?"

"What if I told you I was leaving the planet tomorrow?"

"I'll be upset. Probably never forgive you, but I'll still go rescue you. Why? Are you?"

"N-NO!"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"U-Um..." Then she pretends to forget. "Ask what?"

"The question you just asked me."

She tilts her head innocently. "What question?"

He gives up. "Nevermind." She sighs in relief.

Fine scoots next to Shade and places her head on his shoulder. Shade blushes. "Shade. Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?" She looks up at him.

"Promise me that if anything happens to me, you won't go after me."

"What?! Why?!"

She looks at his eyes and squeezes his shoulder. "Please." He sees the desperation in her eyes.

"If that's what you want, I promise." She smiles.

"Thank you." Fine kisses his cheek. Shade just blushes more. She puts her arm around his and holds on.

"Fine? Are you alright? You've been acting strange."

"I'm in stress. Remember? The whole planet knows my secret now."

"Oh yeah... But Fine don't forget there is people on your side. We'll all help you in any way! I'll be by your side till the end. Besides I'm still waiting you to fall for me." He grins.

"Can you confess to me?" He blinks a couple times. "I want to hear you say it."

"O-Okay." He clears his throat. "I love you, Fine. I'll always love you till the very end." He smiles. Fine blushes.

"I..." She looks down and takes a deep breath. She lets go of him. "I l-love you too, S-Shade." Shade's eyes widened. "I didn't understand this feeling at first, but I started to realize it. You always remind me what's important plus you're unlike any guy I know. When I'm near you I feel my heart race and my face burns as well. You made me understand this feeling. I'm so happy to have met you. You wanted to know the real me and now you do. I even found out new things about myself as well. Thank you. I guess that's why I love you."

Shade didn't say or do anything. A completely shocked person. That's what made Fine nervous. She looks away. _'Did I confess to soon? Or did I do something wrong?!' _She thought. Shade put his hand on her cheek. She looks at him.

"That makes me very happy to know you love me too." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes." Shade kisses her forehead. "From now on, you're my fiancée." He smirks.

"W-WHAT?! ISN'T THAT TOO SOON?!"

"Silly you were my fiancée from the start!"

"HOW?!"

"The ring." She looks at the ring. "Mother told me to give it to the woman I love. So I did."

"Why didn't I think about it..." But she smiles. "At least I'll be engage to the man I want to be with!"

"Me too!" Fine was filled with joy, but remembered she was going to marry Akumu and leave Mysterious Star forever. Her smile disappears. She looks at the ring and shuts her eyes. She helds out the ring to Shade. "What?"

"My parents would never approve."

"Then I'll talk to them!"

"You can't! They'll never listen!"

"But you'll be with the man you want to be with! So why?!"

She stands up. "I have reasons!" He stands up as well.

"Then tell me!"

"My parents won't approve!"

"That isn't all, is there?! Just tell me!"

"I CAN'T!"

"WHY?!"

"BECAUSE-" She stops herself. "Nevermind." She helds out the ring to him. "Just take it."

"No. Keep it."

"But-"

"JUST KEEP IT!" Fine takes a step back. He cools down. "Sorry." He turns. "I'm leaving. See you next time." He leaves the secret garden. Fine looks down at the ring.

"No...I'm sorry." She holds it close and cries.

* * *

**Later that day in the Throne Room...**

Truth and Elsa sit at their chairs. Listening to every citizen and their problems, most of them asked about Fine. They finally finish and take a break. But the door opens again. Fine enters the room. She looked sad yet happy.

"Fine? Did something happen?" Elsa asks. Fine shakes her head. "Then why does it look like you were crying?"

"You're probably just imagining stuff." She said.

"I don't think so. I can see it to." Truth said. "What happened? You know you can tell us anything."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Then can you tell me why you didn't give me up when I was an infant?" Her parents look at Fine, not knowing how to answer.

"Isn't there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"Nope. Now answer the question."

They pretend to forget. "What question?"

Fine gives them a cold stare. "Don't pretend you don't know. Answer me. I won't be here long after all."

"Well-"

"There she is~ My fiancée!" Akumu hugs Fine from behind. It catches her by surprise. "I'll borrow her for the rest of the day~" He drags her out.

"H-Hey! Let me go! HELP!" Fine said. They didn't move all the did was watch her leave. The door closes behind them. Elsa looks down.

"We did it again." She said. "Why can't we protect things we love?" Tear sheds.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Akumu drags Fine.

"Let me go! I said let GO!" Fine said. He finally releases Fine. "Finally!" She rubs her wrist. "Why did you drag me out?"

"Are you finished. With the date." He said.

"Y-Yes."

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow. Because you'll never come back." He smirks and walks away.

Fine watches him walk away. He was finally out of reach. She kicks the wall. She starts cussing. "I hope he dies!" She mumbles. Then she cools down. She bends down and rubs her foot. "I kicked to hard! I almost forgot I was wearing heels!" She looks at the ring and squeezes it. _'Shade...I'm sorry!'_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine goes to her room and packs her stuff.

"You're leaving?" She turns and sees Rein and Xavier. She looks down.

"Y-Yes." She answers.

"Fine, you don't have to! There has to be another way!" Xavier said.

"There isn't. If I stay you'll all suffer. I don't want to that. I want you guys to live peacefully and go on with life!"

"What about Shade?" Rein said. Fine doesn't say anything. "Fine?"

"He'll be better off without me." She turns back to her stuff and continues to pack.

"What makes you say that?!"

She forces a small smile. "Don't you see it? Shade shines more when he's with the most important people dear to him. He'll be fine."

"No he won't." Xavier said. "I guess you're the one that doesn't see it." Fine looks back at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everytime I walk down the halls I see you and Shade. When you smile I see his aura cheerful. He looks happier when he's with you. And you as well." She looks away. "What about your happiness?"

"My happiness..." Shade pops in her mind. She smiles. "As long as I remember everything I've been through with him then I won't be sad. Besides..." She smiles at the two. "It wasn't going to last anyway. This day was going to happen anyway."

"Fine..."

"And also..." She looks at the ring. "I have a something to remember him by." She helds it close and closes her eyes. The two siblings look at each other and back at Fine.

"So there is no way to stop you?" Rein said. Fine shakes her head. She opens her eyes and looks at the two. She smiles.

"Thank you both...for being my siblings." Rein runs to Fine and hugs her. Xavier joins. "Promise me you won't cry when I leave?"

"How can we?! You're our little sister! We feel totally useless since we don't have the power to protect you!" Xavier said.

"All we ever did was watch you suffer and get hurt! Well mostly me, but still! At least let us be siblings at the last second!" Rein said. Fine doesn't say a thing, instead she hugs them back. She hugs a little tighter, not wanting to let go. She starts trembling. The two felt it.

"It's weird..." She finally said. "I feel like crying, but tears won't come out. Instead I feel afraid. Why?" They didn't say anything, just comfort her.

* * *

**That night...**

Fine walks through the halls. She stops in front of her parent's room. _'Should I?' _She thinks and knocks on their door. "Who's there?" Elsa said from the other side. Fine panics a little but calms down.

"I-It's me, Fine." She answered.

"Fine? Oh! Um...enter." Truth said.

"O-Okay." Fine enters the room. She sits at the closes chair.

Awkward silence~

Fine clears her throat and says, "So I'm leaving tomorrow."

"T-True." Elsa said.

"There's something we've been wanting to say." Truth said. Fine looks at him. "Since you're leaving tomorrow and never coming back...we decided to tell you the truth."

"Really?" Fine said in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Okay...go ahead?"

"It's true we kept this secret from you since you were born...but we only did that for a reason."

"What's that reason?"

"If we let Akumu take you we'd feel guilt for the rest of our lives! We already felt guilt enough just letting you disguise yourself as a boy!" Elsa said. "Only if we told you the truth, you would never hate us! All we ever wanted was to raise you normally like Rein!"

"Then why did you distance yourself from me?"

"Distance ourselves from you?"

"Yeah!" Fine looks down. "When you're near me I feel negativity from both of you... But when you're with Rein you're always so positive!"

"We didn't know what to do with you." Truth said. "When we looked at you guilt comes up. As much as we wanted to be with you...we just couldn't. We were afraid you were going to hate us. We even tried to communicate with you, but you'd always give us a cold stare."

"All this time...I thought you only made me do this for yourselves. I actually did hate you for it. But knowing this it sorts changed my opinion on you."

"Fine." She looks up. "Can we be your parents?"

She smiles. "Silly. You're always going to be my parents!" Elsa sits up and runs to Fine. She hugs her.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I wanted to know you more! If only we knew how you felt we wouldn't have forced you to be strong! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for making you suffer like this!" Elsa sobbed. Fine hugs her back.

"It's okay...mom." Truth joins in. "Dad." Truth even starts to cry. "Xavier and Rein also did this to me earlier. They cried their eyes out." She looks up. "I wish I could've known you more."

"Us too! We wish that as well!"

* * *

**Next day...**

Fine waits outside the kingdom. She looks back and sees her family. _'I feel like a coward just leaving them here.' _She thought.

"Fine!" Rein said. She brushes her hair. "Y-You got something here."

"Thanks." Fine said. She takes Rein's hand. "It's okay. Don't cry." Rein stops and tears came out.

"Sorry. I just want to be an older sister for once..."

"You always will be. Xavier will always be my older brother as well. Mom and dad will always be my parents. Everyone will still be my friends."

"D-Did you even tell them?!"

"They probably found out by now." Fine forces a smile. "Shade's going to be so mad at me!"

"Fine..." Xavier said and puts his hand on her head. "If you wanna cry, then cry." Fine shakes her head.

"Crying won't solve anything! It'll just prove how weak I am!"

A circle appears in front of them. Fine's smile disappears, knowing it's time. Akumu appears.

"Ready?" He said smiling.

"Just give me a minute." She said. Fine walks up to Rein and takes her hand. She places the ring on her hand. "Tell Shade I said sorry." She walks away and stands next to Akumu.

"FINE!" She looks up and sees Shade running her direction. Her eyes widened.

"Shade..."

_"Fine don't forget there is people on your side. We'll all help you in any way!" _She remember him telling her. She gives a sad smile.

"Goodbye...Shade." She said. Then her and Akumu start disappearing. Shade reaches out his hand. He tried grabbing Fine, but it was too late. She disappear. He fell on his knees.

"Fine..." He said.

Rein walks up to him. "Shade..." He looks up at her with sorrow eyes. She gives him the ring. His eyes widened. "She said sorry."

Shade stares at the ring and holds it close. _'That idiot...'_ A tear sheds. _'Didn't I tell her she had allies?' _He stands up. "I'm going to get her back. No matter what!"


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Shade P.O.V.**

Why did she leave?! I thought I told her she had allies! Or was it because I was too rude to her?

I look at the ring. She's an idiot. More than just an idiot. She's a moron. I punch the wall and kept punching it. Bright pulls me back.

"Shade! Stop it! We know you're angry, but you have to calm down!" He said. "Your knuckles are bleeding!" I look at my knuckles. He's right... I'm bleeding.

"I don't care." I said. "I'm too angry! Why?! WHY COULDN'T SHE HAVE TOLD ME!? I THOUGHT SHE TRUSTED ME!"

"She does trust you..." Rein said. "She does, but the reason why she did this was to protect you. She didn't want you to fight for her sake." Tears rushed down from her eyes. "S-She wouldn't want to hurt yourself! She loved you and you love her! So we can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"She's right." Milky said. "We can't! We have to do something!"

"The wedding is on Friday." King Truth said entering the room. Queen Elsa looks at me.

"Prince Shade? Are you alright? Your hands are bleeding. And why is Prince Bright holding you?" She asks. Bright lets go of me.

"I'm alright. I'm just so angry that I decided to punch the wall and Bright wanted me to stop so he pulled me back..." I answer.

"I understand that feeling." King Truth said.

Rein walks up to them. "Father, didn't you said something about the wedding being on a Friday?" She said.

"Oh yes. It looks like we were invited." He hands her a card. She opens it and we all lean in.

"_To Sunny Kingdom,_

_You're fully invited to the wedding of:_

_Akumu Taiyō_

_Fine Kuri_

_Request on honour of your presence at their marrige_

_On Friday, second of February_

_4:50 p.m._

_At Reddopawā Plant._

_You may bring friends." _She read outloud.

What is this guy planning?

"Its like he wants us to barge in." I said.

"I agree." Bright said.

Auler walks up to me. "If he is, then you, Bright, and Rein should go." He said. "You can't take all of us. Then we all might fall for it."

"He's right." Queen Elsa said. "As a family we'll bring only you and Bright."

"For now till the wedding, you have to think of a plan to get Fine back." King Truth said. "As much as we want to help with the plan, we can't. We have a meeting to attend. Bye."

We all bow and they left. Xavier enters after they left. "Xavier? What are you doing?" Rein asks.

"I'm going to help!" He said.

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"Maybe. Lets just forget about that and start the plan! We're wasting time!"

"Right!" We all said.

Wait for me, Fine. I will get you back!

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

When we came here to Akumu's planet I was pretty amazed. I was expecting it to be in a poor envirement because of his wicked personality, but it was in excellent shape! Everything was cheerful. There was a school for children here! Everyone loves Akumu too. They all told me how great he is and how much he loved his people. They even told me to take care of him.

Right now we're in the carriage.

"What do you think?" He said. I look at him.

"Your kingdom?" I said.

"Yes."

"It's beautiful. I expected a poor envirement because of your wicked personality, but you took care of this place."

He chuckles. "I guess! But you just don't know the real me!"

"The real you? I thought I knew?" He looks at me.

"No you don't. Since we both have the same gift, we can fool each other. But mines mature and you're still not mature enough to control yours. Right now you're able to read personalities. When you're older your able to do more than that."

"Like what?"

"You're able to read more than just the personality. You'll be able to fool your personality, but that's not till you're 17. When you reach the age 24 you'll be able to see their secrets and see their past. By 28 you're able to know when the person passes away. Gift like these are scary."

"I agree with you on that one." It must be hard for him. He had the gift longer then me. "Hey..." But there's one thing I'm curious about. "Do you know when I'm going to die?" He looks at me.

"No. Since you've turn 15 I can't read the day you die. I forgot to mention by the time you reach 15 a barrier goes over you to prevent those with gifts to know when you die."

"Oh... Sorry I asked."

"It's okay. We're all curious. Even I wanna know how I die. I asked myself the same questions. Am I going to die alone or with someone? Will I die happy or sad? Who's going to miss me when I'm gone?"

"Everything's a surprise. You'll have to find out yourself." He pokes my cheek to get my attention.

"I know this may be a weird question and messed up, but how would you like to die?"

I smile. "I would like to die with the man I love. I'll be satisfied just being with him and knowing my future children would do great for the planet."

He looks down and out the window. "Sorry. I'm sorry I took you away from the man you love. I'm very sorry for hurting you. I felt guilty when I heard you got a huge bruise on your back. I also felt guilty when I threw you in the air. But what I'm most guilty...is taking you away from your family and the man you loved to dearly."

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay. If you say so."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Flashback~**

_Akumu walks down the hall. He hears talking in one of the rooms. He_ _peeks through the crack._

_"What if her twins end up to be girls and with her genes?" Said a man._

_"We'll have to kill them then." Elsa's mother said._

_"What if it's one?"_

_"We'll kidnap her and throw her down the well! It's that easy!" Akumu takes a step back. Kill... Elsa's baby?!_

_One of the men stand up. "Why must we kill the child with its mother's genes?" He asks._

_"If our bloodline keeps going, the stronger it'll get! We can't allow that to happen! So we must kill it!" Elsa's father said. __"Also if this child recieves the same gift as Akumu we're doomed! So we must kill it without hesitation!" Akumu puts his hand over his mouth._

_'Elsa!' __He thought. He runs off, but when he saw Elsa looking rubbing her belly he couldn't tell her. She was too happy._

**End of Flashback**

"So I made a decision. I decided to act like the bad guy so they won't reach you. Even though I regretted it, there wasn't another choice." Akumu said. Fine looks down. She was speechless.

"I-I don't get it. My grandparents are such great people! How can I believe you?" She said.

"I'll cut myself 3 times."

"You won't do that." Akumu takes out a knife and cuts himself. Fine panics. "OKAY! YOU MADE YOUR POINT!" She rips a little from the curtain and wraps it around his cuts. "I believe you since you cutted yourself when it wasn't necessary."

"I had to do something to make you believe in me."

"I know! But cutting yourself?! No way!"

The carriage stops. "We're here."

"At the castle?"

"Yup!" His driver opens the door. "Did you already send out the invitations?"

"Yes sir." The guard said.

"Invitations?" Fine said.

Akumu looks back at Fine. "For our wedding of course!" He said.

"EH?!"

He leans to her ear and whispers, "I'll explain later. Just follow my lead, okay?"

"O-Okay."

He smiles at the guards. "That's great! Shall we go?"

"Y-Yes! We shall!" We walked away. I seriously don't know what just happened.

We enter a room. "Listen there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know how I said I'll explain."

"Yes. Now explain."

"This might just be an excuse to you."

"It won't just hurry up!"

"Right, right! You see in order for your grandparents not to kill you, you'll have to marry me. That way they can't kill you."

"You're right. It does sound like an excuse."

"Told ya."

"But how did my grandparents find out?"

"The wedding invitations."

Fine froze for 30 seconds. She punches Akumu on the head. "IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE INVITED THEM!"

"I HAD TO! IF I DON'T THEM IT'LL CAUSE GREAT PROBLEMS!"

"Oh."

"Sorry. But can you play along till Friday?"

"Friday?"

"That's our wedding day." He puts his hand on the handle. "You have lessons in a while. So take a little nap." He leaves.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

I don't need a nap. I'm full of energy, plus... I can't get him out of my head. I made this decision so I have to deal with it! For my life's sake, I guess...

Someone's knocking on my door. Should I answer? Whatever, I just answer anyway. "Come in." I said. The door opens. A boy my age enters. He looks kinda like Akumu except younger and more innocent looking. Lets see his personality...

He's shy, brave, calm yet energtic. He doesn't have any special talents, but he manages. He's athletic and very physical. Even though he has those, he's a scaredy-cat. He can't speak up for himself and he's obedient.

"H-Hello." He said. "I'm Akumu's younger half-brother, Yume."

"Half-brother?"

"We were born with the same father, but different mothers."

"Oh." I smile. "I'm Fine Kuri. I guess you're going to be my brother-in-law."

"Yes. But aren't we the same age?"

"I guess so." We went silent for a while. "Why don't we drink tea?"

"Great idea!"

We have maids bring in tea and snacks. I take a sip of the tea. "Wow! It's delicious!"

"Try the cookie." I did.

"Yummy! I want to thank the person who made this!" The maid comes up to me. "Did you make this?"

"Y-Yes ma'am." She said.

"Thank you! It's so delicious! I hope we can become friends!" I smile brightly at her. She smiles back.

"Me too!" She bows and walks back to position.

"You're very kind." Yume said.

"Is that wrong?" I ask curiously.

"No! It isn't! It's just we're not very good with outsiders."

"I'm not really an outsider. My mom once lived in this kingdom."

"Elsa, correct?"

"Yes! How do you know!" He points behind me and I look back. It was a picture of my mom! "Did this room use to belong to her?"

"Of course."

"Well it does suit her taste."

"Um...Fine?"

"Yes, Yume?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." I sip my tea.

"Is it true you disguised yourself as a boy since age 5?"

So the rumors finally came? I put down my cup and make a soft look. "It's true."

"Must have been rough."

"Not really. But it was hard when it came to engagements."

"I see." I look at Yume and see he wasn't smiling. I don't like it when people don't smile. I get a cookie and put it in his mouth. The maids in the room gasp. His eyes widened from confusion.

"I don't like sad faces. In my kingdom we help those in need. So don't put the long face. It makes me sad." I give him a small smile and sit back.

He eats the cookie and smiles at me. "Right. Sorry." He drinks his tea and puts it down. "You're not a bad person at all after all."

"What makes you say that?"

"Nothing." I raise an eyebrow and just drink my tea. I look at the maids. I feel bad for them. They made the cookies and tea, but don't get anything.

"You two." They look at me. "Do you wanna cookie?"

"No! It's okay!" One said.

"Come on. I feel bad because you made this and don't get anything. One doesn't hurt, right?" They just look at each other and nod. They get a cookie and eat it. Their faces lighten. "That's better!"

The door opens. "Princess Fine!" A man with a white beard walks up to me. He's well-dressed. Is he my tutor?

"Yes?"

"Come on. We're going to start lessons."

"What kind of lessons?"

"Royalty. Since you were raised as a boy, you need to know how to be more girly and queen-like."

"Don't need it."

"What?"

"Someone got it covered for me back at my planet. So I don't need it."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Are you calling me a liar? Because I'm no liar."

"You look like one." I narrow my eyes at him. He's a judger. He's very strict and always against things he doesn't think it necessary. Very stubborn and selfish. He follows orders. He judges people by their appearance. How disgusting.

I smirk. "I see. So your that type of person." I stand up. "Lets have a duel."

"A duel?" He smirks as well. "Sure, but don't blame me if you lose."

"Lets just see about that."

* * *

**At the yard**

Why is there so many people here? Yume walks up to me and gives me a sword.

"You don't have to do this..." He said. I smile at him and flick his head.

"Don't worry! And don't look so gloomy, Yume! I'll be fine! That's my name after all." I said smiling. He nods unsurely and joins the crowd.

"ARE YOU READY TO LOSE!" The old man said. Wow I don't even know his name.

"Don't underestimate me! Old man..." I whispered the last ones.

"MY NAME IS GANKONA!" What a weird name...

"Are you ready!" The man said. We nod. "START!" Gankona charges at me. He really is stubborn. He swings his sword, but misses. I kneed his face and elbowed his back. He goes on the ground in pain. Everyone was shocked.

"I didn't even have to use my sword to defeat you." I said. He looks up at me with a nose bleed. "You're a stubborn man. You only think of perfection. Not everyone is perfect, neither am I." I stab the sword on the ground. "You better think before you act." I walk away.

"I'm not finish!" He gets up and charges at me. I was about to attack till a body comes in front of me. I look up.

"Akumu?" He protected me.

"Y-You majesty!" Gankona said in shocked. He bows and so does everyone else.

"Gankona. How dare you point your sword at my fiancee." He said. "Because of that your leaving the castle till wedding day comes."

"WHAT?! BUT-"

"No buts! Just pack your stuff and stay at the village till our wedding day!"

"Y-Yes your majesty..." Gankona walks away. He glares at me and passes me.

"As for you." I'm in trouble. Akumu turns to me. "You shouldn't go around asking people for a duel! Not everyone is kind."

"Sorry." I said.

"Your punishment is extra lessons."

"I understand."

"Good." He pets me. "Now go to your room and wait there till I get a new teacher."

"Okay."

I walk to my room. I guess I do deserve this...

* * *

**Back at the room~**

My stuff barely arrived. I walk up to one of my luggages and open it. These are delicate stuff. I take out one by one till I reached the bottom. I picked up the last object without looking at it. Huh? It feels soft and small like a stuff animal. I look at it.

The stuff bunny from the Moon Festival! I almost forgot it!

Shade knew I wanted it so he won it for me! He has the boy bunny while I got the girl. Brings back memories. Tears start to form and they start dripping. I hold the bunny close.

I miss Shade so much! Why did I leave?! I wanna be by Shade's side forever! I miss Shade! I love him so much! Please hurry and come Shade! I wanna see you so bad!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V. - At Mysterious Star - Sunny Kingdom**

They all we making the plan. Shade stops and looks at the sky.

"Shade? Is something wrong?" Bright asks.

"No..." He answers. "It's nothing."

"If you say so." Bright continues the plan with the others.

Shade digs in his pocket and takes out the boy bunny. He holds it close to his chest. _'Wait for me Fine. I'll be there soon!'_ He thought.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Fine P.O.V.**

Tomorrow's the big day... Everyone is so cheerful...yet I'm not. I don't know how much longer I can keep this fake smile on. The worst part is I'm loved by this kingdom already! Now I can never leave!

"Fine? Are you okay? You're spacing out." Yume asks me. I give him a smile.

"I'm fine! Thats my name after all!" I said. I can't help but feel that Yume is planning something... Maybe its just my imagination.

"Fine, are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Very. I'm afriad I'll mess up!"

"You won't! I know you won't!"

I smile at him. "Thanks Yume!" He turns away.

"N-N-No problem!" Huh? I wonder what happened.

"PRINCESS FINE!" We turn and see one of the maids. "Sorry to disturb you, but there is someone here to see you!"

"Who?"

"Y-Your family!" My family? But the wedding isn't till tomorrow. I nod.

"I understand. I'll be there in a few." She bows and runs back. I turn to Yume. "Want to come?"

"Of course!" He said happily.

We walk down the hall. I'm really nervous! I haven't seen my family for days! I wonder if Rein confessed her feelings for Bright? I wonder if Xavier is keeping up with his studies? I wonder if mom and dad are better now!

Once the door opens I immediately see my family. They turn to me. Rein was almost in tears. She runs to me.

"FINE!" She said and hugs me. I hug back. "I missed you so much! It isn't the same without you!"

"I missed you too!" I said. "Also...act more like the older twin here!" We face each other and laugh. I walk to my parents and bow. "Hello mother, father." I bow.

"Hello Fine. How are you?" Mom asks.

"I'm well. Everyone here has been very kind!" I look at dad.

"Are they now? Did you already do the preperations?" He asks.

"Yes. I finished them on the third day!" I force a smile. Don't get me wrong! I really missed them! Its just... I think I was expecting a certain someone as well.

Bright appears. As usual, he smiles brightly. "Hey Fine! It felt like forever, hasn't it!" He said.

"Yes it has!" If he's here then... I look around. Is he here!? Where is he?! There's no sign of him...

"Is something wrong?" Rein asks. I turn to her.

"No. Nothing at all!" She takes my hands.

"I wish that we could hang out with each other more. I miss the old times..."

"Me too." Our heads touch. Its great to be by my sisters side. Kinda like Shade because I feel protective around him.

_"Don't worry."_ Rein whispered. _"Everything will be fine."_ She steps back and turns to our family. "We'll see you tomorrow!" They leave the room. I wonder what tht was for? What did she mean?

I just shake my head and turn to Yume. "Lets go. We wasted enough time." I smile at him. He nods and we leave the room. That was quick... I wonder what was that for?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Rein walked ahead. "Rein? Are you okay?" Bright asks.

She answers, "Everything is okay." Tears come down. She wipes them. "I won't cry. I must stay strong like everyone else. I have to save my tears for Fine."

"I agree." Elsa said.

Truth looks around. "Where's Shade?" He said.

"You'll see, father." Rein said. He makes a confused face. _'Man...I wish I could have been there when they were discussing the plan.'_ He thought. Elsa shakes her head at her husbands thinking. _'This was his fault for not bothering go to the plan room.'_ She thought.

Bright looks ahead and finds Shade. He runs up to him. "Shade! Are you alright!" He asks. Shade looks up. He looked exhausted.

"Yeah... I just didn't get enough rest in the train." He answers with yawn. They all get the same thought. Xavier walks up to Shade and carries him. "H-HEY!?"

"Relax. I've been in weirder situations. But if you don't get enough rest for tomorrow, then you'll lose." He said. "Lets go to the room so you can rest."

"Okay, and I can walk on my own!"

"Too bad. Future brother-in-law." He starts running.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope!"

Rein looks at her brother in disbelief and sighs. Bright just laughed. Truth looks at his son and thinks, _'Is this the man my son grew up to be?'_ Elsa giggles at his expression.

Meanwhile Xavier was grinning plus laughing at the same time while Shade was red as a tomato because maids and butlers saw him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Shade yelled.

"NO!" Xavier yelled back. Finally things cooled down. "Shade."

"What?"

"This reminds me so much of my journeys and my companions."

"Journeys and companions?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened to your companions?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"After I told them I had to return to my home plant, they... said nothing. But I gave them one of my communicators just in case of any emergancies. So far they didn't talk to me. I'm sad and a little hurt. I sometimes wonder if they hate me for leaving. Especially Charlotte."

Shade said in a teasing voice. "Is she your girlfriend?" Xavier blushes.

"NO! She's a childhood friend!"

"Sure~"

"Shut up!" The door opens and the two enter. "One room for me, you, and Bright. One room for Rein. One room for my parents. Looks like we're room mates."

"Great..."

Bright runs from behind. He pants heavily. "What's wrong?" He looks up.

He said, "We're sleeping early."

"No way!"

"We have to! Tomorrow's the big day!" He closes the door from behind and walks in. "Our luggage is in the closet. Take a shower and lets sleep." Xavier puts Shade down.

"I'll go first. I'm the exhausted one." He said.

"Okay." Shade gets his clothes and towel then enters the bathing room. Xavier jumps back on the bed he chooses and looks up at the ceiling. "I'll go drink some tea." Xavier waves his hands in response. "Do you want some?"

"No thanks. I'll take a little nap before its my turn." Xavier responded.

"If you insist." Bright leaves to make tea.

Xavier kept looking at the ceiling and takes out a communicator. He stares at it for a couple of minutes. He eventually puts it down and sighs. _'Whats the point? They all care less about royalty. If they hate royalty then they hate me.'_ He thought and sits up. "Bright! I'll be out! Be back in a few!"

"Understood!" Xavier walks to the door and exits. He walks around and passes his families rooms.

Eventually he finds a field. _'Reminds me of Paco's planet.'_

"Xavier?" He turns his head.

"Fine? What are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I should ask the same." She said. "Your standing there like an idiot."

He plays back. "Really!? I didn't notice!" They went silent. Finally they laughed.

"So what brings you out here?"

"Nothing." Fine just stared at him. She turns her head at the field.

"Don't lie. Just tell me. This is the last chance to talk to me." He gives her the communicator. "A communicator?"

"Its suppose to be a communicator to contact my companions. But they never talk to me so I'm a little hurt. I even check if its on and it is. I wonder if they're mad at me or if I hurt them worse. I feel like a jerk. I guess you were right about me. I'm an irresponsible person."

Fine grabs his sleeve and he looks down at her. She smiles. "That was before. You changed. But I have to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Why did you decide to come back? Was it to show off?" He turns to her.

"NO! I DID IT FOR THIS KINGDOM!" Fine raises her eyebrow.

"Really? Is that all?" She lets go of him. "Did you really do it for this kingdom?"

He hesitates but surrenders. "I was so impatient to finally meet my little sisters that I didn't consider my friends feelings! Also...my journey was finished. I went everywhere and helped so many people. It was time for me to settle down." He looks at his right hand. "I fought with these hands. I saved with these hands. I'm ruling with these hands. But..."

"But?"

"Something's missing. Maybe my journey isn't over. I'm still not ready to rule a kingdom!" He looks up at the sky. "I still want to explore with them! I miss Kyle, Paco, Chris, and Charlotte! But they proberly hate me..." Fine whacks him behind the head. "OW!? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"For being the king of stupidity."

"Huh?!"

"Follow your heart. Its your life. You take control over it. Your still a free spirit." She smiles at him. "Your choice." She gives him his communicator and walks away. "See you tomorrow."

He looks at Fine as she walked away then his communicator. _'My choice, huh?'_ He thought and puts it in his pocket. _'I'm still young. So I suppose.'_

Yume saw everything and turned away. He pulls up his sleeve and reveals a watch. It scans him and reveals an elder woman.

"Everything is going through your plan, Queen Spring." He said.

_"Good. Tomorrow's going to be excellent as well!"_ She said wickedly. _"Be prepared, Yume! Then your wish will come true!"_

"Yes ma'am."

They disconnect. Yume puts his sleeve down and looks forward. _'Tomorrow will be excellent.'_ He thought.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Normal P.O.V. - Wedding Day**

The whole kingdom was excited for this day! Everyone in the kingdom woke up early and prepared everything. Maids went into Fine's room and woke her up. They bathed her, dried her, and did everything else. They put a little make-up. Her bangs were brushed to the left and her hair was a side braid to the left. One of the maids gently place the tiara on her head.

Her dress was strapless. At the top part of the dress was lace and decorated flowers. The bottom part was different. It was plain lace. In the front part of the dress revealed her knees to her legs and at the back the dress flows down.**  
**

She looked at herself in the mirror. _'At least I won't worry about stepping on the dress.'_ She thought. She forces a smile and turns to them. "Lovely~" The maids said.

"Thank you! You even did a wonderful job!" Fine said. The maids smile at each other.

Yume enters the room and freezes. His eyes widened of amazement. _'She's so beautiful!' _He thought. Fine looks at him. "What do you think?" She spins. A slight blush appears. He quickly turns his face.

"You look wonderful." He said.

"Thank you!"

"We'll take our leave. You must practice your vows!" One of the maids said and push Yume out of the room. "GOOD LUCK!" They all said.

Fine waits till the room goes quiet. She walks up to her drawer and opens it. She takes out her bunny and holds it close. _'After this... I'll have to let go.'_ She thought. _'I would have at least want to see Shade again.' _She puts the bunny away and starts practicing her vows.

She picks up a candle. "Till morning, noon, and night. I'll always by your side. No matter what you say or what you do, I'll follow you to the end. I'll be there when you're sick and be there till you're better. I will sacrifice my..." She stops. _'I knew it. I can't say it.'_ She thought and sits down on her bed. _'What am I doing?'_

The door opens. "Fine!" Rein said. The Kuri family, plus Bright, freeze when they see Fine. She smiles gently and stands up. She bows.

"Do I look strange?" She said.

"N-No! You look gorgeous! Its just..."

Fine looks out the window. "I know." She turns to them. "Did he... come?" Xavier shakes his head.

"He couldn't come." He said. She looks down.

"I see..." She closes her eyes. _'He hates me now.'_ She thought. She forces a smile to them. "Shall we go? I want to show you something before the wedding starts!" She leads them down the hall. "Oh yeah! Dad can I ask you something?"

Truth lifts his head. "Yes?" He said.

"Can you walk me down aisle?"

He smiles. "I'd be honored."

"FINE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" They all turn around. Yume was looking around.

"Yume?" Fine said and walks towards his direction. He sees her and runs up to her. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be walking around like this!"

"Sorry. But I wanted to show my family something."

"Show them later! Come! I need to take you to the room so you can wait a little while!"

"I suppose." Fine turns to her family. "I'll show you later! See you at the wedding!" They nod and Fine leaves with Yume. Bright and Xavier turn to Rein.

"We'll take our leave now." Bright said.

"Be safe." Rein said.

He hugs her and she blushes a bit. "Be careful on the way to the church." He stops hugging her and runs the opposite direction with Xavier. Rein smiles to herself. _'He hugged me without me hugging first.'_ She blushes more. Elsa giggles at her daughter. Truth puts a smile small and shakes his head.

"Lets go." She said not wanting to ruin her moment. Rein agrees anyway.

Truth whispers in Rein's ear, "You'll see him soon!"

"I know!" She said. They continue walking to the church.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

Yume puts me in the music room. "Wait here, okay? Be sure you practice everything!" He said.

"Okay." I said. He leaves me alone.

This is suspicious. Why would he take me here of all places? Maybe I shouldn't put much thought into it. I walk towards the window... Wait. I should stay away from the window. Just to be safe.

I have to practice my vows. That's the part I struggle the most. I take a deep breath and say, "Till morning, noon, and night. I'll always by your side. No matter what you say or what you do, I'll follow you to the end. I'll be there when you're sick and be there till you're better. I will sacrifice my...my..." Can't say it. The sound of the door opening makes me be alarmed. A group of people my brother's age come in. They freeze when they see me. "Who are you? Why are you far from the church?"

The man with caramel hair steps up. "We heard our friends sister was going to get married. We got lost on the way to church..." He said. Are they Xavier's travel buddies? But they never were on contact so how do they know my wedding date?

"Answer my first question. _Who are you?_"

"I'm Kyle. This is Paco, Chris, and Charlotte." They wave. They are his travel buddies...

"What are you doing here?"

"I said-"

"Liar. Your working for an elder woman, aren't you?"

His smile fades and gets serious. "So you do have the gift she mentioned."

I grab a flute and use it to defend myself. "If your aiming for my life. Come and try."

"Charlotte? Why don't you try since you're both woman?" Chris asks her. She sighs in annoyance.

"Fine then! I'll do it..." She said and takes a couple of steps ahead. Hmm... I shouldn't underestimate her. She's strong like me, really good senses, physical, and is very good at tricking her opponent. But her personality is different yet similar at the same time. She has that army girl personality because she's straight-forward, follows orders, protects her comrades, and patient. Yet she's kind, gentle, and a great cook. There's one more thing...if you're lazy, do something wrong, or do something idiotic, she'll get pissed like the devil. Wow...she's scary. "Hey. Aren't you going to fight me?" Her voice sounding very irritated. I smirk.

"You're going to be a tough opponent. Why don't I start with a man?" I said. She smirks as well.

"Good idea. I'd like to see how strong you are." She points at Paco. "You first." He groans and takes her place.

"Don't complain when I ruin your dress." He said. Paco is lazy yet strong but not like Charlotte or me. He's the cook in the group. During battle mode he's like a doll because of his movement. He loves plants and a beautiful scene. He's quiet, sneaky, and a good hider. He'll need it for battles.

"Don't worry. That's impossible." I said.

He sighs. "Don't blame me if your wrong." In a second he was in front of me ready to stab me. I quickly grab his arm and weapon and kneed his stomach. He grunts and I kick him away. He hits the wall and falls on the ground. He tries to get up, but ends up falling on the ground and coughs.

Now I feel bad. "W-Was that hard?" He shakes his head.

"T-That was u-unexpected..."

"Oh..."

Chris charges at me. "FOCUS ON YOUR OPPONENT!" He yelled. He sways his sword and I sway Paco's weapon and defend myself. Chris is a determined fellow. A clown, a guy who loves to prank, a pervert, and a hard worker. He has a confusing personality. Two sides. His good side is what I said before. His bad side, when you hurt his friends he'll avenge them, he can be scary, and murderous aura. Like right now, but he doesn't scare me.

"Your determine to destroy me because I defeated Paco, am I right? Or are you determine for something else!" I trip in and point the weapon at him. He gleams a glare at me. Full of anger.

"Well!? Finish me!" Before I can answer an arrow passes me. I look ahead. Kyle shot that.

"Two against one? That isn't fair now. But...that doesn't matter." I jump back and Chris gets up.

"Geez... sorry. Its a reflex when my friends is about to die." Kyle said. Lets see his since he's last. He's a flirt, player, protector, he has good eyes

"Relax. I'm not killing anyone. I'm not desperate. Can you answer one question?"

"Didn't you ask enough?" Charlotte said. "In case your wondering why your grandmother wants you gone, that's none of your business." I look down and my bangs cover my eyes.

"I see... Well that wasn't what I was going to ask."

"Oh? What is it?"

Silence filled in my place for a while. I finally said, "Are you really my brothers companions? Aren't you friends with him?" I see their reactions. Guilt was their face right now. But not Charlotte's.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

Anger comes up. "REALLY!?" Shock fills their faces now. "Xavier...never stopped thinking about you guys! He may be cheerful but he holds dear sadness and guilt! He finally told me what was bugging him! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"WELL HE'S AN IDIOT! HE SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THE TRUTH IN THE BEGINNING!"

"He was afraid... He knew you guys hated royalty and he didn't want you hate him. In the end...you still hate him."

"What do you expect? He always hid it from us."

"Hid? You guys don't understand anything."

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND!"

Footsteps charging at me. I didn't bother move. Maybe this is what I deserve. Shade hates me...because I left him. I'm sorry, Shade. I won't ask your forgiveness. I close my eyes.

Why don't I feel pain? I slowly open my eyes. A familiar back. A tear sheds. It can't be.

"Sorry I'm late, Fine." I look up.

"Shade..." I softly said.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Fine looks up at Shade. He block all their attacks. They all jump back.

"Who are you?!" Kyle said.

Shade said, "I'm Prince Shade of the Moon Kingdom from Mysterious Star!"

"Same planet?" Chris mumbled.

"How dare you attack her."

"Relax Shade." Xavier and Bright enter the room. His old companions stare at him. He walks pass them and goes straight to Fine. "Are you okay? No injuries?" He said and wipes her tears. She nods. He smiles. "Luckily Shade came in time. Aren't you happy?" Fine was speechless. All she did was hug Shade from behind. He blushes.

Bright chuckles. "That'll be a yes." He said.

"Xavier..." Kyle said. Xavier stands straight and faces his old companions. His smile fades.

"Those who attack my family is my enemy. Even if we were companions." He said. He takes out a portable staff and pushes the button, it turns into a full staff. Fine reaches out to him and grabs his sleeve. His eyes soften and he turns with her with a smile. "What is it?"

"Don't go so harsh. This is my battle. Even if its my wedding day." She said. She steps up and takes his staff. "I already know what they can do just by reading their personalities."

"Ah-ha... You did that...well you were curious, right?"

"No. I wanted to know why they were important to you. I see why. So if you were fight with them then you would lose."

"Then let me help you." Shade said. Fine looks at him and smiles gently.

"Okay!"

An explosion appears and the ground shakes terribly. Xavier's old companions fall on the ground. Shade holds Fine. Xavier and Bright look out the window. The ground stops shaking. "THE CHURCH! IT'S BURNING!" Bright said.

Fine's eyes widened. "Mother, father, and Rein are there!" She said. She stops Shade's hug and runs to the window. She puts the staff forward and hits the window. It shatters.

"Wai-!" Before Xavier or Shade could stop her, she jumped out.

"FINE!" Shade looks down and sees she landed safely. She looks up.

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON!" She runs off. Shade was fascinated and smiles. Bright pats his back.

"What are you waiting for?! Go after her!" He said.

"What about you guys?" He asks.

"We'll be right behind you." Shade nods and jumps out the window. Bright follows. Xavier was about to jump till he stops.

"You know..." He started. "I'm glad I finally got to see you guys, but... you aren't the only who suffers."

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asks. Xavier looks back at them.

"The girl you were fighting back there. My sister, Fine. She never had her freedom because of my uncle Akumu, the man she's marrying. She was raised by hiding her true identity and her true self. Not only that she had an uncontrollable gift." He turns his head. "She suffered more than any of us here yet she fights back the sorrow. Now she's finally happy with the man she loves. I finally her respects and became her big brother." He sighs. "I know you probably hate me and I won't ask for forgiveness, but...please don't fall in the wrong path or else I totally won't forgive myself." He jumps out the window.

Paco lets out a small smile. "He changed. Hasn't he?" He said.

"Yeah, but he's still the same idiot." Chris said.

Kyle agrees.

Charlotte looks at the boys. "Lets follow." She said and they all nod.

* * *

**At the Church~**

Rein and her parents were outside the church. "We're lucky to have barely gotten here." She said.

"I suppose. I'm just glad everyone is safe." Elsa said. Truth looks around. He sees Yume. _'Where's Fine?'_ He thought.

Akumu walks up to Yume. "Yume! Where's Fine?" He asks. He shrugs. Akumu starts to get worried.

"She's probably somewhere away." Yume said. Truth walks up to them.

"I thought you took her to a room." He said.

"What do you mean?"

Truth narrows his eyes. "I saw _you_ take my daughter to a room!"

"You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"I don't think their is someone else named Yume."

Another explosion happens. Akumu faces the soldiers. "I NEED SOLDIERS DEFENDING THE CASTLE WHILE SOME SOLDIERS EVACUATE THE CITIZENS!" He said.

"YES SIR!" They said in response and went to their position.

"MOM! DAD! REIN!" The family turn and see Fine. She was running their direction.

"FINE!" They said. Rein was first to hug her. Yume's eyes go bored. _'Great...she survived.'_ He thought and pretends to worried.

"Are you okay?!" He asks.

"Yes!" Fine answers. She realizes something changed in him. _'His personality...' _She thought.

Shade catches up and sees the church. "Whoa..." He said. Bright joins.

"BRIGHT!" Rein said worried and hugs him. He hugs back.

Fine and Akumu suddenly collapse on their knees. "Fine!" Shade runs to her.

"My body...feels weak all of a sudden..." She said.

"Its like...our energy is being...sucked away..." Akumu said.

"That's because Queen Spring knows your weakness." Yume said. The others stare at him as he walks. He loosens his collar and unleashes his sword. "This army will not stop till Fine is DEAD!"

Shade takes out his whip, Bright and Truth unleash swords. "You'll have to come through us first!" Shade said.

"Alright then. Lets see what you got."

Fine uses Xavier's staff to stand up. She looks at Akumu. He was looking more pale than her. _'This must be affecting him more then me...'_ She thought. Rein holds Fine on one side while Elsa gets her on the other side.

"We have to go! Leave this to them!" Elsa said. Fine shakes her head.

"I'm not the one who you should be saving right now. Akumu's the one that looks more terrible then me. If he doesn't make it then there will be no king and his citizens will be devastated! Save him then come back to me!" She said.

Rein tries to stop her, "But-"

"He isn't a bad guy! Just please...save him first! I'll still be here...just save him." The woman hesitated.

"I understand." Elsa said. "You'll wait here. Don't go anywhere!" Fine smiles. The two let go and take Akumu. Fine watches them take him away. She smiles and turns serious. She looks around.

_'I have to use my eyes to find her! I know she's expecting me to use my gift to find her! It'll weaken me faster, but I have to stop it!'_ She thought.

Xavier arrives and sees the battle. He sees Fine standing weakly. He runs to her. She sees him. "Fine! We have to take you out of here! You look like a ghost!" He said.

"I can't leave yet! Grandmother Spring is somewhere here! I have to stop her first!" She said. He grabs her by the shoulders.

"There is no time! We have to take you out of here!"

"I-"

"Don't give me that crap! The reason why we came here was to bring you back! Don't you know how much Shade waited?! He didn't sleep much because he wanted to bring you back! If you die here then he'll be miserable! AND ALL OF OUR EFFORTS WILL BE WASTED!" An explosion happens. "Don't you care for your happiness?"

"My happiness..." Fine looks at Shade. He was fighting Yume with full of determination. She looks back at Xavier. "I understand. But I won't get better unless we find that woman!"

"We know were she's at." Xavier turns and sees his old comrades. His attitude changes to a plain look.

"How do I know you're not lying." He said plainly.

"We swear! If we're lying then we'll never reveal ourselves to you ever again!" Charlotte said. Fine pulls his sleeve. His eyes widened and he looks down at her.

"Their telling the truth." She said. "Show us."

"Got it!"

"HOLD IT!" Said a familiar voice. Fine shivers.

"T-This voice..." She turns hoping not to see the person she doesn't want to see. Her eyes widened. Emily was grinning at her. "Emily?!"

"Hello~ Sorry I'm late! I got hold up!" She said and walks up to Fine. "I was searching for Queen Spring. She changed locations."

"WHAT?!" Charlotte and the others said.

"She knew you were going to change your minds so when you lead Fine to that location it'll be a perfect trap!"

Xavier smiles. "Then luckily you stopped us on time!" He said.

"Yup! No carry Fine and I'll lead you to that direction!"

"Wait!" Fine said. She looks at Yume.

"Fine?" Xavier said. She lets go and uses the staff as a crane. "Where are you going?"

"You guys go handle her. There's something I have to do still. Plus mom and Rein told me to wait."

Emily walks up to Fine and puts her hand on her shoulder. "You better be alive when we return." She said. Fine smiles which causes Emily to blush a bit.

"I will. Please worry about yourself for now. Grandmother Spring isn't an easy opponent."

"Right!"

"Fine-" Xavier starts to get dragged by Emily. "W-Wait!" Charlotte and the others follow. She looks at Fine and back at forward.

_'Now that's over. I can concentrate on Yume.'_ Fine thought. There was not a scratch on Yume. He wasn't even out of breath. Shade, Bright, and Truth were tired from attacking so much.

"Fine is stronger then the three of you combined." Yume said. His cold stare looks at Fine. He points his sword at her. "Fight me!" She looks at his sword and does her best to stand straight.

"Why?" She said. "Why do you hate me?"

"You're a girl with the gift. That's a threat to the universe! Not only that but its a shame to us men with the Taiyō gene! I should have been the one with the gift! NOT YOU!" He lets out a chuckle. "No matter. Queen Spring told me that once you're dead then my wish will come true!"

"Its not like I asked for this gift. I was born with it. Its like a curse. Its like being locked up in a cage. No freedom. No hope. Having this gift is like a key to hell." Fine felt a sharp pain on the heart and falls on one knee. Shade runs to her side and holds her close. "This gift is scary. It'll bring pain to everyone else, but mostly yourself." Yume's eyes soften a bit. "Haven't you thought of the consequences?"

"N-No...but Queen Spring told me that once your dead then my wish will come true..."

"Wish?"

"Yes. She said a female with the Taiyō gene and with the gift, when she's murdered or dies the person gets to make a wish."

"So...that's why I'm a threat?"

"I suppose-" He shakes his head. "WAIT!? WHY AM I TALKING TO YOU SO FREELY?!" Fine giggles.

"That's because we always talked to each other this whole time!" She starts coughing.

"Your growing paler! I- I mean, we have to get you out of here!" Shade said and carries Fine. She couldn't argue back. Instead she obeyed.

"There's no where to go! Even if you were to leave this kingdom it'll be too late!" Yume said. He covers his mouth.

"What?" Truth said. "What do you mean?"

"Tell us!" Bright said.

Yume looks down then around. He uncovers his mouth and sighs. "Queen Spring has tricks in her sleeves. She knows all your plans and movements. I think she even knows what's going on right now." Then he thinks for a couple of seconds. "I sometimes wonder if she has the gift as well, but in the same time she doesn't." Fine raises her head.

"She must have found out the key of our gifts... She must have done research..." She said.

Shade lowers his head. "Then there is more ways of getting your wish and ending this gift!" He said. They all look at him. Yume's eyes widened.

"SO I WAS TRICKED!" He yelled. He runs in front of Fine and goes to the ground and bows. "I'm very sorry! I'm super sorry!" She reaches out to him and pats his head.

"Don't worry. Its not your fault. I forgive you." She said gently. Shade gets a little jealous that she was petting another guy.

"Well to begin with, Fine, you never said 'Shade I missed you!' or 'Shade I love you!' You never even said a thing!" He said annoyed. Fine stops petting Yume and looks up at Shade. She sees the jealousy and lets out a giggle.

"Sorry. Its just so much has happened that I couldn't say a thing!" She places her hand on his cheek. He blushes. "I promise that I'll make it up when this is over."

He smiles and digs in his pocket. He takes out the ring and puts it on Fine's ring finger. She blushes. "Don't ever give it back to me again. Your the only one that I want to marry." He kisses her cheek. Truth gasps and points at him. He gets a murderous aura and Bright holds him back.

_'Overprotective father...'_ Yume thought. He was a little jealous of Shade because Fine loves him with her whole heart. Suddenly Fine was getting her color back. She felt like her strength was coming back.

"I don't feel weak anymore." She said as she stood. Shade stood next to her just in case anything happened.

"I guess Queen Spring isn't as brilliant as I thought." Yume said. "She can never defeat love." Fine and Shade blush. "Don't hide it! You just admitted that you loved each other!" Truth joined him. The three boys start arguing while Fine just laughs.

Bright looks at the castle. _'Please be alright, Rein.'_ He thought and held his sword tighter. He turns to the others. "Lets go where the others are at!" He said.

"Right!" Shade said, wanting to leave the argument. He takes Fine by the hand and they get a head start.

* * *

**With Xavier and the others - Before all the stuff with the others happened~**

"Emily! Wait! We can't leave Fine alone!" Xavier said. Emily kept pulling him. "EMILY!" She turned to him in tears. He makes a shock face.

"Its not like I wanted to leave her! B-But she insisted!" She sobbed. His eyes soften. "So please...don't remind me..." The grip loosens and he hugs Emily. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry. It must have been harder for you since you made the decision. I won't tell you again." She closes her eyes. _'He's warm...'_ She thought. _'He even smells nice. The smell of kindness, warmth, and comfort.'_ Her heart starts racing and her cheeks turn flush. _'What's this feeling?' _Charlotte and the others catch up. Charlotte sees Xavier hugging Emily. She pouts and stomps to him. She kicks his back. Xavier stops hugging Emily and turns to Charlotte. "WHY THE HELL CHARLOTTE!?"

"No hugging in pubic!" She said. "Lets hurry and go!"

"Oh right..." He turns to Emily and takes her hand. "Lets go!"

"R-Right!" Emily said. Xavier starts running and Emily keeps looking at their hands holding together. Kyle elbows Charlotte. She punches him and Chris catches him. Paco looks at Charlotte.

"You're jealous." He said. She turns red but doesn't face him.

"SHUT UP! Lets go or else we'll get behind!" She said.

"Okay." They start running. She doesn't say a thing. _'She's definitely jealous.'_ The boys thought.

Xavier and Emily stop. They started talking. Emily takes the lead again, but they were still holding hands.

Finally they reached their destination. They others stop behind them. Xavier turns to Paco. "Can you break down the door?" He asks. Paco nods and walks up to the door. He punches it and breaks down.

"A-Amazing..." Emily said.

"I know right." Charlotte pushes them apart and walks between them. Emily looks at her hand. _'Why do I want to hold his hand more?'_ She thought. They all enter and see Queen Spring.

"Welcome everyone. Here to see the show?" She said.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Spring looks at them. "Xavier, correct?" She said. Xavier gets ready to attack. "You haven't seen my face for what. 15, 16 years? And this is the way you say hello to your grandmother?"

"Your an enemy." He said.

"I'm the enemy? I'm doing everyone a favor. I'm killing her before she turns 18. If she does turn 18 then I won't make a wish of everyone's desires."

Kyle said, "Desires?" Chris and Paco elbow him. Xavier narrows his eyes.

"I already know what your wish is Xavier." His eyes soften. "You wish that you can restart everything. You want be there for the day of your sisters birth. The once in a life time chance you wasted it."

Xavier looks down. "Yeah. That's true... I never was there for them in the beginning." Spring smiles. "But..." Her smile fades. He looks up at her. "I'm going to make it up to them by supporting and protecting them! They may have husbands to protect them, but I'll protect them from outside troubles!"

"Then your not doing your job correctly." She snaps her fingers. Two screens appear. "One twin is trapped while the other may die soon. You fail as an older brother!"

He looks at the two screens. _'She's right. I fail as an older brother.'_ He thought. Xavier takes out a spare portable staff. He pushes the button. _'But I know they're doing their best so I can't think negative right now!'_ He takes a step. "Its true that I may have failed, but their working hard for others and so will I! SO I HAVEN'T FAILED YET!" He charges to her. A man appears in front of her and blocks his attack. Xavier jumps back.

"That's rude. To charge at your own grandmother." The man stands straight and he turns to Spring. "I'm sorry I'm late, mother."

"You made it in time, Ruth. For now teach him a lesson for charging at me." She turns and walks away.

"COME BACK!" Xavier gets stopped by Ruth again. "Out of my way!"

Ruth sighs. "Even Elsa knows how to respect her mother and siblings. What a disappointment that you didn't inherited her genes. You would have inherited the Gift." He said.

"YEAH RIGHT! What Fine is going through made me realize how difficult the gift is! There is no way I want it!"

"Its different between male and female. Speaking of Fine, she's more mature then you. All the exceptions of the Taiyō gene. Such a shame she had to be a female. She would've been happier." Xavier swings his sword at him.

"That's a lie! She's happy the way she is! She can care less of what people say of her, but I can't handle it! She's my sister and I won't anyone, especially family members, to say things about her!"

"XAVIER! WE'RE GOING AHEAD!" Kyle said. Xavier doesn't answer. He kept fighting with Ruth. "Lets go..." They start following Spring's footsteps.

"I have something to do." Emily said. "Rein and her mother need saving. So I'll see you guys later."

"I-If you insist. See ya." Kyle said. The three males start running. Charlotte looks at Xavier worriedly. _'Please...don't force yourself.'_ She thought and started to run.

Emily runs out of the room and disappears. Xavier gets stabbed on the shoulder. He kneels and his arm with the staff falls. Ruth points his sword at Xavier. He lifts his head. His face showed no fear.

"Goodbye Xavier." He swings his sword. Xavier closes his eyes, but something wraps around his waist and pulls him away. His eyes opened, not knowing what just happened.

"Dying already Xavier?" He turns his head and sees his dad. His dad helps him up. Shade, Bright, and Fine show up.

"Uncle Ruth. Its been a while." Fine said as she bowed.

"Yes, it has." He said as he bowed as well.

"I believe your on grandmother's side?"

"Correct." He looks at her dress. "Its still in one piece. You'll make a wonderful warrior but mostly ruler."

"Enough of the flattery. Lets get this over with." She raises the staff.

"I agree." The two charge at each other. Fine slides down and trips Ruth. He falls on the ground. Fine takes his sword. "Perfect indeed." She uses the staff and knocks him out.

"Amazing." Xavier said. "She didn't even struggle." Fine smiles at him.

"That's because Uncle Ruth was my tutor. Along with my other uncle's." She looks ahead. "Shade. Do you think we can swing there?"

"Lets try." Shade said. He holds Fine by the waist and swings his whip. He swings them there in an instant. "WE'LL MEET YOU LATER!" The two run inside.

"They make a great team." Bright said. Xavier holds his shoulder. Truth sees blood.

"Did he stab you?" He said.

Xavier looks up at him and smiles. He says, "Don't worry! It just needs to be treated!" Bright looks around.

"Where's...Yume?" He said. The two froze. "WE LEFT HIM BEHIND!" The two sync. _'Ah...no wonder I'm like this.'_ Xavier thought.

* * *

**Fine P.O.V.**

Shade holds my hand as we enter deeper. How long is this hall!? Suddenly we stop. "Shade?" I said. His grip on my hand tightens a little.

"No matter what happens. Don't leave my side again." He said. I smile and tighten the grip as well.

"Okay." He turns to me and hugs me. "Shade?"

"I know it isn't the time right now...but I can't hold in anymore." He holds me by the shoulders. We were face-to-face. "I love you." I blush. My smile turns gentle.

"I love you too." He leans in. His lips touch mine. Sweet and gentle. I wanted to kiss longer but we had to depart it.

"Lets go." I nod. We continue to run.

We finally reach our destination. Looks like Xavier's old buddies beat us to it. They were trying to attack grandmother, but she kept dodging. She's good.

I slide down first and make it to the bottom. Everyone stopped. Grandmother looks at me. "Are you ready to settle this?" She said.

"Yes." Was my reply.


End file.
